Do the Dab
by onetimetrip
Summary: Spark of Team Instinct is not just any lovable idiot. He's a funny, dense and unbelievably cute idiot. To Blanche and Candela, keeping up with his daily antics is a challenge, a far greater challenge than just fighting for the top in Pokémon Go. Here's a fluffy story that is not just about catching Pokémon and fighting Gyms.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning: If you're a Pokemon Go fan (which you most likely are), you might feel skepticism, doubtfulness, and violent rejection while reading this fic (because Reason 1: You're a Mystic. Reason 2: You're a Valor. Reason 3: You think I'm exaggerating a bit too much, although I'm probably not). However, if you managed to experience excitement, joy, and fun while reading this fic, I can somewhat guess why you did (Reason 1: You love Spark, or just Team Instinct, or you're an Instinct. Reason 2: You're an awesome Trainer that accepts all team leaders for who they are. Reason 3: You're just an awesome human being.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Three Teams, Three Leaders**

Pallet Town, aka Beginner's Town, is where all the newest Pokémon Go players gather. The town square was bustling with people who generally looked the same, except for the different hair, eye colors and clothing. Many trainers were engaged in conversation, as they discussed about which team they were about to join. Currently, in the town square, all those who are level 5 and above are gathered, as they awaited for the moment they make the ultimate choice.

"Team Mystic or Team Valor?" Trainer A whispered.

"Mystic." Trainer B answered.

"No, it should be Valor." Trainer C cut in.

"No! Mystic is the best!" Trainer B insisted.

"The obvious choice is Valor, you idiot." Trainer C said indifferently.

These two teams were the hot topics of the town. Most of the trainers were either dressed in red or blue, and it was pretty obvious as to which team they were going to join.

"Candela is so amazing! Look at her with that fiery attitude!" Trainer C shouted.

"Puhleazeee, Blanche is way cooler than Candela! Her grace, her style, her beauty, they're unmatched!" Trainer B argued.

"Guys, guys, calm dow-" Trainer A said, until she was interrupted by a voice that was projected from the four corners of the town square. A muscular man stood on the podium, his silvery gray hair prominent and slicked, and he wore some very sporty-looking kind of clothing, a pair of trainers on his feet, and a white lab coat. The crowd instantly went wild, for the man before them was the person with the topmost authority in Pokemon Go: Professor Willow.

"Welcome, welcome, boys, girls, gentlemen, ladies, old men and women! If you are standing in this square right now, you are all level 5 and above. All of you have caught a bunch of Pokémon and gained a lot of experience as a Pokemon Trainer, and now you seek to become stronger. Firstly, let me just get one thing straight."

"There's no such thing as a solo player in Pokemon Go!" The Professor bellowed. "To prove your worth, to prove your strength, to show your talents as a fighter, a trainer, you will have to participate in Pokémon battles! And therefore, you will make the choice! The choice, of which team you will fight for! The team, in which you will be a part of! And from there on, you will plunge into the Gym Wars, and fight for the top! From there on, you will fight to be the very best!"

"To be the very best!" The crowd echoed.

"Hence, I will introduce to all of you the three teams, that are led by my three superb assistants! Each of them have different approaches of research, and have different styles of battling. Each of them are unique, and strong in their own ways. Whichever team you choose, whoever you follow is the team leader." Professor Willow continued as he gazed towards the newbies.

"Wait, did he say three teams?" Trainer B remarked.

"There was a third one?" Trainer C exclaimed.

"Drumroll please!" Professor Willow yelled into the mic.

Stomps and cheers resounded throughout the square, as a holographic screen emerged high in the air, the silver Pokémon Gym Sign spinning with pride. Neon lights burst out, blinking and flashing, causing the tension in the square to go sky high. A robotic voice then spoke, as the Pokémon Gym Sign faded away.

"Team color: Red. Mascot: The Flame Pokémon, Moltres. All trainers, please welcome, the team leader of Team Valor - Candela."

The cries of Moltres traveled throughout the whole square, a holographic flaming figure soaring over the crowd. The team insignia of Team Valor burned into the screen; a fiery silhouette of Moltres. Fire shot out from the edge of the stage, sparks flying as a single beautiful young lady appeared, her brown eyes intense and brimming with confidence, her brown hair short and stylish. Her skin was of a bronze color, and her body itself was pretty glamorous, while her outfit consisted of a white coat with half of the collar red, shoulders adorned with red patterns, and black tights. Lastly, she wore white shoes that completed her look.

A third of the crowd started chanting, "Valor! Valor! Valor! Valor!"

Once Candela took hold of the mic, she screamed into it, "Valors! Make! Some! Noise!"

The same third of the crowd screamed, yelled and howled in exuberance, while the Red team leader waved both hands, a huge grin on her face.

"I'm Candela!" She shouted. "Pokémon are stronger than humans, and they're warmhearted, too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokémon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. To all of you newbies, there's no doubt that the Pokémon our team have trained are the strongest in battle!"

The crowd cheered.

"Show your valor and show your tenacity! If you want to fight for the top, come join me! Valors! Are! You! Ready!?"

"READY!"

The whole square seemed to shake from the volume.

"I look forward to seeing you in my team!" Candela shouted, before she turned to the side and exited the stage. The Moltres symbol faded away, and the red neon lights died down.

Until bursts of blue light exploded, clouds of smoke spilling forth, while the same robotic voice spoke again.

"Team color: Blue. Mascot: The Freeze Pokémon, Articuno. All trainers, please welcome, the team leader of Team Mystic - Blanche."

The screen appeared as if a thick film of ice had formed over it, until a loud crack was formed and heard. The team insignia of Team Mystic was introduced in a shower of snow and hail, with the graceful holographic figure of Articuno gliding from the stage to the very end of the square, its cries booming from the speakers. Arcs of water formed, and above it, rainbows appeared, as a person walked forward with a calm, mysterious and cool aura, her white hair that was tied up into a pony tail flowed behind her, her icy stare seemingly freezing the whole crowd. She held the dignity of a conqueror, her mannerism hinting about her intelligence and genius analytic skills. She wore a long blue coat, white sleeves, and a blue body suit. During her entrance, the whole crowd was silent.

But not for long.

"Mystic! Mystic!" Half of the crowd yelled with pride.

Yet when Blanche held the mic, she gestured towards the crowd, and everyone fell silent. She breathed, and with a neutral expression, she said in a formal tone, "I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic. The wisdom of Pokémon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. Each step we take has a purpose, my team is where you develop rationality and the ability to analyze with a calm mind. We have the knowledge, the wisdom, the loyalty, the ideals, and the mind, body and soul to seek for the top. Together, we will rise and we will be the conquerors of every single Gym! Trainers, will you join me?"

Cheers erupted, as the crowd screamed,

"YES!"

The whole square shook once more.

"Mystic for the win!" Blanche ended off with her iconic phrase, and there she left the stage, the snow and hail disappearing with her exit, the team's insignia melting away. The whole square was suddenly covered by an inky darkness, and the noise was greatly reduced, replaced by whispers and low voices.

"The last one."

"Them."

"The third team."

"The Yellow Team."

"Team-"

Their words were cut short by a massive bolt of lightning hitting the center of the stage, leaving everyone stunned and awed, as more sparks of electricity rang in the night sky, the sonorous thunder creating an impressive atmosphere.

"Team color: Yellow. Mascot: The Electric Pokémon, Zapdos. All trainers, please welcome, the team leader of Team Instinct - Spark."

A streak of lightning blinded the audience, as a clap of thunder pounded on their eardrums, commanding their attention. The team insignia of Team Instinct flashed, crackles and sparks of white and yellow lightning zapping the edges of the silhouette of Zapdos, whose cries boomed and reverberated around the square. Without warning, the holographic Zapdos zapped across the square, shocking the trainers as they exclaimed and squealed. Holographic lightning of different colors rained down onto the stage, moving around as if they were dancing, and finally they converged at the sides, parting a way for the leader.

A young man walked forward, albeit rather awkwardly. Meanwhile, the crowd was trying to recover from the shock caused by the spectacle. The man had a head of messy and spiky blonde hair, parted three to one, and his baby blue eyes held a certain light. He donned a orange hoodie, a black leather jacket that had yellow patterns, and a pair of tight and sleek black jeans. His hands wore yellow gloves, and around his neck was a necklace with the team insignia hanging from it.

He grinned, killing all the ladies with that infectious smile of his.

The crowd started cheering, more so than the previous two leaders. The crowd was very much convinced, that Team Instinct was not to be taken lightly.

"Where's the mic?" Spark asked.

The initial excitement ended off abruptly. The crowd stared at the leader blankly; there was only one collective thought in each and every of their minds.

"Oh wait, it's in front of me right now." Spark said, and he started laughing.

 _He's a complete airhead. And a cute one at that._

"Eh, eh, testing, testing. Yo, guys! I'm Spark, leader of Team Instinct! Pokémon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come and-"

"Pika pika!"

A Pikachu suddenly popped out from behind of Spark's head, it's adorableness earning squeals from many, while the leader simply smiled. Putting down the mic, he grabbed the Pokémon with both hands, and set it on the podium. His eyes widened, like an idea had just formed in his mind.

"Trainers! Shall we do a dab?" He asked.

The trainers exchanged quizzical glances at each other. A dab? Out of the blue?

"Before you guys start deciding which team you're going to join, why not enjoy what my team does best?"

Trainer B and C looked at each other. All traces of rivalry between the two evaporated, and soon, all the trainers were agreeing whole-heartedly with Spark.

"Yeah! You guys rock!" Spark yelled. "Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The mouse cried into the mic.

"Ready?" Spark called out

"3!" The crowd roared.

"2!"

"1!"

At one, everyone did _the_ dab.

The excitement spiked, and everyone laughed, cheered and screamed the team's name. Spark himself was laughing hard, the young man so carefree that it was as if the trainer recruitment did not matter to him. It was until Pikachu poked him in the cheek that he finally remembered his purpose. Clearing his throat, he picked up the mic.

"Team Instinct is all 'bout trusting your instincts, and being free! In my team, we do dabs, we love Pikachu, and we believe in our instincts! Come and join me, and we'll never lose!"

The crowd roared, and claps resonated throughout.

"There is no shelter from the storm!" Spark screamed the team motto.

Cheers erupted, and the crowd screamed back.

"INSTINCT!"

"Yeah!" The leader shouted in joy as he punched the air. Afterwards, he walked down the stage, the lightning transforming into multicolored fireworks that painted the night sky, while the Team Instinct symbol disappeared, concluding the introduction of the three teams and their respective leaders.

Professor Willow came up, and after the crowd went quieter, he said, "Now, trainers, the next thirty minutes is for you to choose your team. You will have to make your choice before the time is up. Is it Valor, Mystic or Instinct? Choose wisely."

Immediately after, every trainer whipped out their phones, and they discussed among themselves, pondering and pondering, about which team they will join.

Meanwhile, backstage, the three team leaders sat in the waiting room solemnly.

The silence was understandable, since it was a crucial situation.

Currently, Mystic had the most number of members, with an overwhelming 43% of all players, followed by Valor, at 32%.

And lastly, Instinct, only at 25%.

Spark sighed. He was never good at doing speeches. Goofing around was what he did best. And dabbing too.

Suddenly, he started sobbing, surprising Candela and Blanche. The last time they saw him cry was because he could not tie his shoelaces, so what now? He cannot zip his pants?

To Candela and Blanche, Spark was sorta a little brother, a very cute little brother that they cannot afford to leave alone.

"Spark?" Candela asked.

"I think I screwed up." Spark looked up with teary eyes. "I mean, no matter how it looked like, it was weird wasn't it? That dab. Did they like it?"

 _Ah, this was the "off mode" of Spark._ Both Candela and Blanche thought. Basically, a "negative mode".

"What if no one joins my team again?" Spark muttered. "What if no one really loves Pikachu?"

"But, how can you not love Pikachu?" He suddenly said, as he magically brought the Pokémon out from beside him. "Look at him. He's so cute."

"Uh, yeah, he's cute, Spark." Candela answered. "No worries, everyone loves Pikachu."

"I don't." Blanche objected.

"Blanche!" Candela hissed.

"I knew it." Spark moaned, as he wiped away his tears away with his sleeves. "I think I might cry now."

"You're already crying." Blanche said bluntly.

"Blanche!" Candela glared at the Team Mystic leader.

"Uuuuu... I know." Spark mumbled, then he did a dab.

"What's that dab for?" Blanche asked, the Team Mystic leader evidently surprised.

"It's my way of relieving stress." Spark said. "Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" The mouse agreed.

"Pikachu..." Spark gazed at him with eyes of gratitude. All of a sudden, he hugged Pikachu tight.

"You're so cute, Pikachu!" He shouted, instantly reverting back to his "on mode". He then rubbed his cheeks against the mouse's red cheeks.

"Er... Spark, I don't think you should do that." Candela said with a wry smile.

"Eh? Why?" Spark asked with a confused look.

"Electricity." Blanche immediately answered, but it was too late.

The electricity leaking from Pikachu's red cheeks instantaneously zapped and knocked out the poor Team Instinct leader, who was left lying on the floor, spirals on his eyes.

"Hueeehhh..." He uttered dazedly.

Candela and Blanche face-palmed themselves.

Whatever can they do with all this idiocy and fluff?

* * *

 **Did ten dabs while writing this.**

 **Oh, and I got the statistics from online sources that really went to research on how many players joined each team respectively.**

 **Psst... I drew the story cover myself yay XD**

 **If you enjoyed it, fav, follow and review! And wish you luck in Pokémon Hunting wheeee. Anticipate the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Warning: To those who mistook that this fanfiction is ALL ABOUT Spark, I'll have to correct you. This fanfiction focuses on the daily and silly events in the lives of the three Team Leaders of Pokemon GO.**

* * *

 **Infiltration**

"How long are you going to cover your face? It's been four days for heaven's sake ." Blanche sighed. "And no one wants to see that mug of yours."

"I've got a good-looking mug." Spark said, his words slightly muffled.

"And I don't want to see it." Blanche answered, as she poured the batter into the frying pan. Meanwhile, Candela staggered into the dorm cafeteria, looking sluggish, her hair a mess, and her clothes lazily put on.

The three team leaders lived in a single storey dorm, with three gigantic dorm rooms, shower areas for both genders, a common room, three training rooms, three labs, and a cafeteria where Blanche was always in charge of the cooking. Today was just like any other day, except that a certain someone was still covering his face with both hands, due to a certain incident that happened four days ago.

"Spark? You're still doing that?" Candela drawled as she ruffled her hair. "It's been four days for heaven's sake."

"That's what I said." Blanche remarked as she waved the spatula.

"I don't get it, why are you so hung up over that recruitment round? You got new team members-" Candela began.

"But I never got to re-introduce myself and thank them for joining my team! Because I was out cold! Because of Pikachu!" Spark wailed. Currently, he was using both of his hands to cover his face. Since that day, he had been too embarrassed to look at anyone directly in the eye.

"Don't blame your Pokémon when it's your carelessness that caused it." Blanche said sternly, as she placed the pancake onto one of the plates.

"You never understand, Miss Popular! You got 45% of the new batch of trainers! I got 26%! Mine only increased by 1 percent!" Spark complained, his words still muffled.

Candela cleared her throat irritably. Because of these two, her's dropped quite a bit.

"Your jealousy isn't going to faze me." Blanche calmly replied.

"Uuuu..." Spark muttered. "I-I-I'm not jealous. N-not at all... uuuu..."

He curled up into the ball and rolled to a corner, and both Candela and Blanche sweat-dropped. He started sniffling, and with a sigh, Candela trudged over to his side and patted him on the back.

"Come on, you're a man, aren't you? Show some guts!" She encouraged. But there was no visible sign of Spark recovering.

"Spark, your hands are dirty, aren't they?" Blanche said as she walked to the table and set down three breakfast platters.

"Mmm?" Spark uttered in surprise. He turned around to look in between his fingers and his eyes widened when he witnessed Blanche suddenly looming over him, her icy stare freezing his soul.

"They are filled with bacteria." She continued. "Those bacteria, are now on your face, you'll get zits, and those zits are dirty. Now, your mug is dirty, and your hands are dirty, so you..."

"I?" Spark shuddered. Blanche's aura was pretty fearsome.

"Are not allowed to eat breakfast."

"Today's menu is Pikachu Pancakes! Looks tasty!" Candela said joyfully as she gave Spark a playful wink.

Spark's jaw dropped, and he instantly stopped hiding his face as he went onto his knees and pleaded, "Please, please, I'll do anything, I'll do anything to eat those pancakes, please, Blanche, please, please, please?"

"Hmph. Anything you say?"

"Yes! Anything!" Spark shouted as he looked up at Blanche with puppy-dog eyes.

Blanche sighed as she pointed towards the toilet.

"Go and wash your hands and face. And don't cover your face anymore."

"Yes Madam!" Spark cried out, did a salute, and within seconds, he was off to the toilet to wash his face and hands.

"Yay, case solved." Candela cheered as she stretched herself. "Time to eat, time to eat."

"Candela." Blanche said.

"Yeah?"

The Team Mystic leader turned her head over and her eyes glinted.

"There's drool on your cheeks."

"Eh?" Candela touched her cheeks and sure enough, the dried saliva felt sticky to the touch.

"There's bacteria on your face, there's bacteria on that two day shirt, there's bacteria in that messy nest of hair, there's bacteria on -"

"I get it already!" Candela shouted, and she went off to tidy herself up. Blanche had always been quite the clean freak, and she could preach about hygiene endlessly and spend hours on cleaning her room.

Minutes later, both of them came back to the cafeteria, standing so impossibly straight as they waited for Blanche to finish inspecting them.

"I still want to hide my face." Spark said under his breath, his cheeks flushed pink.

"And you won't." Blanche told him coolly. "Okay, you two are now clean and free to eat breakfast."

Spark immediately dashed to his seat and starting munching his fluffy Pikachu Pancakes.

Until he yelped in pain and covered his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmruuuuu!" He uttered.

Both Candela and Blanche gave a collective sigh.

Spark had accidentally bit his tongue.

* * *

"What's our schedule today?" Candela asked as she smoothed her hair out. Blanche glanced at the timetable in her hand, and she answered,

"Distribute free Incense to the trainers who reached level 5, 7, 10, 15 and 20 from 9 am to noon. Go to the lab at 2 pm, training at 5 for 3 hours, and finally, doing up a report of today's Gym Battles."

Candela sighed. Another busy day.

"When is Spark coming out?" She said as she looked to her left. They had been waiting at the foyer for eight minutes but the male was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll come." Blanche assured her.

"I'm doubt so. He forgets things faster than you expect. I'd reckon that he has already gone back to bed, or went to-"

Candela froze, and she turned her head slowly to her right, only to find Blanche giving off an numbing aura that was frightening in every sense.

"We're going to his room. Right now." Blanche said as she cracked her knuckles, lips turning up into a smile.

"Blanche, don't smile, please. You look... evil." Candela pleaded. There was a reason why Blanche should not smile.

She looked way too scary if she did.

The white-haired lady walked off, with Candela shaking her head and running along behind her friend.

"Blanche, I think you should reconsider. Spark hates people going into his room. He never showed us inside before. If you just barge in like that, you're going to spark a war between the two of you." Candela said. "Besides, you know how he reacts."

The Team Mystic leader stopped in her tracks.

"He's already late by eig- no, nine minutes." She said. "He has no excuses."

Candela smacked her forehead and exhaled. There was no changing her mind.

Blanche then continued to move down the corridor, and finally the two ended up right outside of Spark's room. Blanche rapped the door a few times, but no one answered.

"Spark?" Candela called out, while Blanche placed her hand on the door handle.

"Oh? It's open." She said. She pushed the door, and it swung fully open. She took a cautious step forward, her hands searching for the light switch. Once she felt the button, she pressed it and the ceiling lights flickered on.

The Leaders were greeted by a scene that left them speechless. Candela was gasping in surprise, her eyes saucer wide, while Blanche herself was so shocked that she was opening and closing her mouth like that of a Magikarp.

In the wide space before them, wooden shelves that were filled with Pikachu dolls, Pichu dolls, Jolteon dolls lined the sides, while the floor had a gigantic Pikachu mat, a Pikachu bean bag, Pikachu figurines, a giant Shiny Pikachu doll that was set at the side of the left shelf, while further in, there was a study table with a Pikachu chair, yellow Pikachu- patterned curtains covering the windows, and a large Team Instinct poster pasted next to the table. Lastly, a short bookshelf holding minimal number of comic books stood at the very corner.

It was (mostly) a Pikachu heaven.

"What the..." Blanche finally mustered the words.

Candela looked around in awe. "No wonder he never let us into his room."

Since the room was L-shaped, there was a corner that led to an unexplored area. Blanche and Candela exchanged glances, and came to a consensus that they shall move on.

Both females carefully tread across the Pikachu mat, so wary and on guard that one could mistaken that they were attempting Mission Impossible.

"Even so, that's a whole lot of Pikachu. How long has he been collecting them?" Candela whispered in wonder.

"Who knows." Blanche answered as she tip-toed across, and swiftly she leaned against the wall. She peeked out, and noticed a dim orange light not far away from them. She motioned Candela to shush, and latter herself quickly refrained herself from poking the too big cheeks of the giant Shiny Pikachu stuffed doll.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go in first, and when I deem it to be safe, I will signal you." Blanche said, her voice breathy and serious.

"Blanche, you're getting a little too serious." Candela whispered. "Plus, aren't we supposed to find Spark, not doing an infiltration mission?"

Blanche placed a finger to her lips, signaling Candela to keep quiet.

"I'm going now, may the odds be ever in our favor." Blanche said, while blurting out one of her favorite phrases from a book she read recently. Well, the context was slightly different, but no matter. Then, she emerged and went off prowling.

"What odds?" Candela muttered as she stared at her friend with half-lidded eyes.

She then noticed Blanche turning to her right, and after walking a few steps, the Team Mystic Leader stopped, her face too obscured to see how it looked like. She stoned for a whole minute, before she finally gestured Candela to come out, and without further ado, the Team Valor Leader scooted over. She gazed at Blanche, who held her hand out.

"Do you have a DSLR?" She asked out of the blue.

"What!?" Candela exclaimed in incredulity, before she switched her focus to whatever Blanche was looking at.

And similarly, Candela stoned there for one minute, before she breathed, "Oh. My. God."

"DSLR." Blanche repeated.

"I have my phone."

"Is your camera good?"

"Absolutely."

"Do it."

Candela slipped her hand into her coat pockets, and took out her phone. She inched closer, closer and closer.

With an unsteady finger, she tapped the button.

A flash of light.

"Candela! Your flash!" Blanche hissed, while the Candela fumbled with her phone, almost dropping it.

"You scared me!"

"I scared you? Look who's talking." Blanche scolded.

Meanwhile, Spark let out a small grunt, before he turned to his side, lying in a fetal position, while hugging a fairly large Pikachu doll.

Yes. Their main subject, was Spark.

The Team Instinct Leader was currently snoozing, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed in and out. He hugged his Pikachu tighter, as if subconsciously, he had noticed the two intruders and was protecting his Pikachu from the incoming danger.

"Nnnnn..." He muttered, causing Blanche and Candela to hold their breath and stay completely still.

When he finally settled down, the two Leaders let out a collective sigh of relief. Both of them then looked at his sleeping face.

Two words to describe.

Simply. Adorable.

"This is unfair." Candela groaned. "How can anyone sleep and still look so cute at the same time? Spark's a sinner for doing this."

"H-How is he cute?" Blanche retorted. "He's not."

"Then why do you want to take pictures of him, eh eh eh?"

"N-No reason."

"Ohohoho? Is our cool and serious Blanche blushing?" Candela teased.

"S-Shut u-up." Blanche stammered as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"If you say so. Now, allow me to continue taking more pictures." Candela chuckled softly, before she started tapping the camera button multiple times.

As she continued to snap pictures, she said softly, "You know, Blanche, if we showed the trainers this cute side of him, Team Instinct will gain way more members during the next round of recruitment."

"Impractical." Blanche answered dully. "Spark's too carefree. To those who want to fight for the top, his team isn't an option."

"As critical as ever, aren't you?" Candela sighed while scrolling through the pictures. "But you're fully aware when they are serious, Team Instinct can be goddamn scary."

"Hmph." Blanche smiled. "I guess you're right, Spark's not a Leader for nothing."

"Well then, this is enough, shall we go?" Candela said as she put her phone back into her pocket, and stood up.

Blanche placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you forgot what we came for? We need to wake him up." Blanche pointed out. Candela gasped and pointed towards Spark.

"You want to wake him up." She whispered with a dangerous tone.

"We _need_ to wake him up." Blanche said indifferently.

"You want to disturb his sleep."

"We _need_ to disturb his sleep."

"You want to wake such a precious and adorable boy up."

"We _need_ to wake such a precious and ad-" Blanche paused, before she cleared her throat. "Wake Spark up."

Candela looked as if she had received the shock of her life. She hurriedly dragged Blanche away, around the corner, before she whispered to her impatiently,

"Are you serious, Blanche? How can you bear to... to... wake him up! Look at him. Just look at him!"

"He's a Team Leader. He needs to do his job." Blanche said again, her gaze cold and serious.

"Kahhh! All you Mystics!" Candela grumbled. "First and foremost, we entered his room without permission!"

"First and foremost, he was late. Second, he did not lock his door. Third, he was sleeping. Fourth, he needs to do his duties as a Team Leader. It's no longer a problem of whether we need permission or not." Blanche said firmly.

"No changing your mind?"

"Never."

"Oh, come on!"

"What? You're unsatisfied?"

"Very!"

"Why so?"

"Read the situation, Blanche, he needs his sleep! He's a kid!"

"I can read situations much better than you, Candela. If he needs his sleep, so do I. If he's a kid, so am I. We are of the same age, after all."

"But his mentality is more... childish!"

"Not to mention, a little forgetful."

"A little dense."

"Obsessive over Pikachu and dabs."

"And he's- wait a minute, why are we nit-picking on him?" Candela yelled, looking rather furious.

Suddenly, a sound came from around the corner. A shuffle and a squeak.

"Nnn? Who's there?" Spark asked drowsily.

The two Leaders froze. Meanwhile, Spark stood up unsteadily and dragged his feet forward.

"Run." Blanche whispered.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Candela huffed, before both of them dashed for the door. They did not slam it close, and simply left it slightly ajar, and in a blink of an eye, they were far, far away from Spark's room. Far away enough to be safe.

Spark yawned and turned around the corner. He looked at his surroundings from left to right, and found nothing out of the normal.

"Hmmm? Weird. I swear I heard someone." He muttered as he rubbed his neck.

Spark then noticed that the ceiling lights was switched on.

He stared at the light for a few seconds.

And stared.

And stared.

Stared.

"Silly me." He said to himself. "Did I forgot to switch off the lights again?"

He walked over, and reached out his hand to press the switch.

His hand froze the moment a thought surfaced in his mind.

 _Wasn't he supposed to do something before this...?_

Spark gulped a ton of saliva when he was reminded about what he had to do.

He went down on all fours in despair.

 _He forgot that he had work today._

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, fav, follow and review!**

 **May the Lord (Omanyte) bless you in Pokémon Hunting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Attack**

In the common room, our three main characters were chilling.

Well, not quite.

"150... 151... 152..." Candela kept her breathing consistent as she continued to do her sit ups, having no sign of exhaustion. She wore a simple red tank top and white sports shorts, and her bronze skin was glossy from sweating

"So, unlike the Big Bang that began from singularity, the ekpyrotic scenario suggests that our universe is one of a pair of universes that collided, and the effect of the collision resets the universe. How very interesting." Blanche muttered to herself, as her fingers ran across her laptop keyboard, furiously typing whatever she had been reading online. On the other hand, Blanche was wearing an aquamarine pullover, with baggy casual pants. She shifted her reading glasses slightly, while remaining absorbed in her reading.

Meanwhile, Spark was wearing a shirt with the words "IRRELEVANT" as well as a pair of bermudas that fit snugly onto him. He sat cross-legged on a big round swivel chair, with a Nintendo DS in hand. He dully pressed the buttons, and looked fairly listless. He spun around twice, pressed some buttons, and looked even more dead than before. He spun around once more, pressed one more button, and instantly melted away out of boredom.

"I'm. So. Bored." He complained as he allowed himself to lean fully onto the chair, head tilted upwards and he started staring blankly at the ceiling.

"162... 163... 164..."

"Pressure beneath the water is... I see."

Spark rolled his chair over to Candela. The Team Valor Leader had no sign of stopping her sit ups.

"Candela, let's play Pokémon Emerald in real life." He suggested.

"169... 170... 171..."

"We can re-enact scenes from inside the game!"

"175... 176... 177... "

"I mean, we finally got a hard-earned break, so why not do something together..."

"181... 182... 183... "

"... instead of working out for the..."

"187... 188... 189... "

"... Whole damn day!"

"192... 193... 194... "

"Candela!"

"195... 196... 197..."

"Candela, I say!"

"198.. 199... 200! "

"CANDE-!"

Spark stopped short, when Candela sat up and bringing her fingers to her ears, she removed her ear plugs.

"Spark? Were you saying something?"

Spark hid his face with both hands immediately to hide his blushing.

"So you were wearing ear plugs." He said dejectedly.

"I always put them in when I'm doing sit ups. Helps with my concentration." Candela grinned, and she reached out and pinched Spark's biceps "You should work out sometimes, or else these poor muscles will go to waste."

"Ow! I do work out!" Spark replied indignantly. "Anyways, care to try this out?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Candela asked with a quizzical look. Spark then gestured her to come closer, and he started whispering a plan into her ear.

Both of them nodded their heads in agreement, and chuckled in glee.

Blanche was now scrolling another webpage that was crammed full of scientific facts and theories. She adjusted her reading glasses, and read through the various articles, nodding her head as she contemplated about the new knowledge, and jotted notes down in a separate word document.

"Continue. New Game. Please pick one." Spark spoke in a robotic voice.

Blanche continued to type.

"Please pick one." Candela joined in, her robotic voice sounding very realistic.

Blanche continued to type.

"Please pick one."

"Please pick one."

"Please pick one."

Blanche sighed in resignation, and reluctantly closed her laptop.

"New Game." She answered. She could play along with them for a while, and treat this as a short break for her tired eyes.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you wai-" Spark began.

"Skip."

"Welcome to the worl-"

"Skip."

"My name is Birch. But everyone-"

"Skip, skip, skip, skip all the way until he's done talking."

"Are you a boy? Or a girl?" Candela chimed in.

"Perfect. Just perfect. This will get me nowhere" Blanche frowned and close her eyes. "I'll take back my choice and choose the Continue instead."

"Roger." Spark said cheerily

"Pretty sure Pokemon games never said 'roger' before." Candela said. "Ok, continue."

"Are you a boy? Or a girl?" Spark said once more.

"That again? That part isn't even a save point." Blanche pointed out, perplexed.

"Are you a boy? Or a girl?" Spark repeated.

"Whatever." Blanche sighed as she waved her left hand.

"Transgender. All right, wh-"

"I'm a girl! A girl, alright?" Blanche interrupted with a flustered expression.

"All right, your name is Mystical Icy." Candela said. "So you're Mysti-"

"It's me who's playing the game right?" Blanche protested. "Don't just input my name as you like, you defective GBA! In the first place, the game doesn't support so many letters for the character's name."

"-cal Icy who's moving to my hometown of-"

"Great. I want a refund, Nintendo." Blanche muttered under her breath.

"-Littleroot. I get it now!"

"Okay, skip, skip, skip." Blanche said as she massage her temples.

Candela then cued Spark.

"Oh no! The moving truck got into an accident! Mystical Icy is buried beneath the boxes! In the first place, which sane parent will let their ten-year old child ride in the back of a truck? Someone should sue them for child negligence." Spark said as he did over-exaggerating hand actions.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What accident?" Blanche looked at Spark with a confused expression. "Are we still playing Pokémon?"

"Fast forward to three months later." Candela continued. "Mystical Icy is completely healed! Her irresponsible mother gives her the task to go greet the neighbours."

"I... don't know anymore." Blanche face-palmed herself.

"Without knocking on the door, Mystical Icy barged into her neighbours house." Candela said.

"Kyaaa!" Spark shouted with an odd high-pitched voice. "There's a burglar in our house!"

"Her crazy neighbour starts screaming and mistook her as a burglar! Mystical Icy has three choices! 1, convince her neighbour that she is innocent. 2, steal whatever is valuable and run. 3, silence the neighbour by knocking her out using some awesome Judo moves!" Candela said as she thrusted out three fingers.

Blanche blinked her eyes. In normal situations, she would readily choose 1, since it was the most practical and obvious choice. But considering the game was become more and more nonsensical, the choice should be 2 or 3. But 2 is more morally incorrect, so the choice is definitely...

"3." Blanche said calmly. She got this. Definitely.

"And wham! Mystical Icy is thrown onto the ground! Bam! She's hurt! It turns out that her neighbour is a blackbelt in Judo! Mystical Icy whited out!" Spark shouted enthusiastically.

"Wha-"

"Fast forward to three months later." Candela spoke with her robotic voice. "Mystical Icy gets out of the hospital, and her neighbour apologises for her rash actions."

Blanche groaned and leaned backwards, the Leader completely tired of the illogical sequence of events in the game.

"Mystical Icy have to now choose a starter Pokémon. Is it Treecko, Mudkip or Torchic?"

 _Finally something Pokémon-like._ Blanche thought to herself.

"Mud-"

"Okay! Mystical Icy chose Pikachu!" Spark cut in.

"Why are you forcing your own obsession towards Pikachu onto me?" Blanche protested. "I'm choosing a Mudkip!"

"Zigzagoon appears!" Spark continued.

"Mystical Icy sends out Pikachu!" Candela shouted, thrilled and getting a little too hyped up.

"You two can continue. I'm going to my room." Blanche firmly held her laptop and stood up. Spark and Candela went silent, their gazes fixated on her. Blanche avoided their piercing stares, and stalked off, determined to leave and continue doing her own things.

"Zigzagoon uses Tackle!" Spark suddenly sprang out in front of Blanche, causing the Team Mystic Leader to back away out of fright

"I told you I'm not playing anymore! Give me some peace and quiet." Blanche walked past Spark, and headed for the door.

"Mystical Icy chose to run away from the level 2 Zigzagoon! But she can't!"

Blanche ignored him, and she reached out for the door knob. Turning it, she opened the door and quickly move out of the common room, before slamming the door in Spark's face.

"No fun." Spark pouted. "She just doesn't know when to relax."

Candela patted his shoulder lightly, and shook her head. Today, Blanche was on a completely different wavelength. No, she was mostly on a different wavelength from Spark and herself.

She always had things to do. Always. So much, that Candela hardly saw her doing anything remotely close to leisure or entertainment.

She remembered how her friend had left the room.

So strictly, calmly and quickly. Like something more important than relaxing was waiting for her.

The Leader of Team Mystic doesn't know.

Blanche doesn't know when to rest.

* * *

Spark ventured towards the cafeteria, footsteps light and cheery, and he swung his arms freely, feeling more energetic than ever. Well, he did not have much to do yesterday. And unlike Blanche and Candela, he had a lot lesser to do yesterday.

Other than supervising selected Gyms every other day, what he and the other two Leaders are required to do is to quell any skirmishes between trainers, train up pokemon, guide new trainers, and lastly, do a small report everyday to give to Professor Willow. Out of all the daily tasks, the report is probably the most painful one to do.

The Gym Wars are also going on and on, never ending, and it is not an uncommon sight for a Gym to change its color numerous times a day. The battles are like bloodbaths, or so as to say, they undergo a limitless cycle of conquering and being defeated. Gyms situated in hotspots were the most troublesome, since for each time a team is defeated, the time, date, place, trainer and Pokémon involved had to be recorded down. The more times a team is defeated, the more records there are, and the more the Team Leader has to write in his or her own report.

It has always been a known fact, that Team Mystic and Team Valor are hot on each other's heels. Meanwhile, Team Instinct did not occupy much of the playing field, but the members do occasionally manage to dominate Gyms, and if lucky, they managed to raise it's prestige high enough and can permanently stay as the conquerors of the Gym, provided that they do not slack off in defence.

So it was a given that Spark had lesser things to write in his report, while Candela had more to present in hers. Blanche, on the other hand, was an exception. Her team was so huge, and so many of its members mass-participate in Gym battling, that on average, she had to write a report with a worth of 5 pages every single evening. It was also a given, that Blanche worked the most, slept the latest, and woke up the earliest due to her workload.

By this time of the day, Spark had expected Blanche to be preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Her, wearing a checkered apron, tying her white silvery hair into a bun, holding a spatula, sizzling some sausages, then cracking an egg or two. But behind the counter, there was no sign of her familiar back, no fragrance of tea and coffee, no clinking of teaspoons, nothing.

He scratched his neck, thinking how rare it was for Blanche to be late in making breakfast. Usually, she would already be there, whipping up some bacon or preparing toast.

He thought it was odd, but after some time, he stopped thinking about the irregularity, and decided to go grab a bowl of cereal.

Spark walked towards the cooking area with brisk steps, and turned round the counter, before he felt his foot hitting onto something.

Surprised, he looked down. He had bumped into a round... thing... no... a head.

His eyes widened the moment he laid his eyes onto the lady sprawled on the ground. Blanche was lying on her side, her long hair against the cold floor, bunches of it spreading out like a fan. She took in quick breaths of air, her forehead and cheeks red and hot. She convulsed slightly and started panting heavily.

Spark went all flustered, his hands in all directions, before he sank to his knees. Both of his hands gripped onto Blanche's shoulders, and he started shaking her back and forth violently in panic.

"Don't die, Blanche!" He yelled into her ear. "Don't die!"

Blanche suddenly reached a hand out and grabbed hold of Spark's wrists, finally stopping the shaking. She breathed in heavily, and with a sullen look, she rasped, "Don't... just go... killing me... off."

"Blanche!" Spark cried out in relief, and immediately after, he pulled the female into his arms and hugged her tightly. Blanche struggled to get out, and when she did, she gasped for air, looking redder than ever.

"You're burning up, Blanche."

"I'm not burning up." Blanche coughed dryly. "I'm fine, I just tripped and fell down."

Spark gazed at her, looking unconvinced, and he leaned in closer and pressed his hand against her forehead.

"You're too warm to be fine." He decided.

"I'm fine." Blanche asserted, giving out another cough before she pushed his hand away. She reached out for the edge of the counter, and with a hefty push, she stood up with trembling legs. She had to prepare breakfast, monitor her team members, go to the lab, study, do her report and many more. She had too many things to do to have the time to fall sick. Yet her vision was blurry, her mind too muddled, her throat too sore and her body so hot that she felt like she was in a boiler.

It took mere seconds for her to lose all strength in her thighs, and as she fell, her eyelids closed slowly. She saw Spark mouthing her name, but heard nothing. And the moment she was caught by Spark's large hands, her consciousness drifted away.

* * *

"38.3 degrees celsius." Candela announced, with the beeping of thermometer in the background. She pressed the button to switch off the digital thermometer and then looked up, meeting Blanche's gaze.

"That's what you get for overworking." Candela chided as she waved the thermometer. "I told you to relax, and you didn't listen."

"I'm fine." Blanche said, her voice scratchy and frankly unrecognizable. "I can still go on."

"Which part of you is able to? It's 38.3 degrees! You need rest." Candela shook her head. "Your health is more important than work."

"I-"

"Your only job today is to stay in your bed, sleep, eat, and rest! No using your laptop, no touching of any documents on your table, and no mulling over work! I'm confiscating your books and laptop until you recover. And don't you worry about today's report. I'll help you do it." Candela said firmly. "And don't even think about cleaning your room, you hear me?"

"... Yes." Blanche answered hesitantly, as she covered her chin with her blanket. Candela blinked her eyes in surprise. Her friend was unusually obedient. The fever must have really got to her.

Candela then turned to her left and got the plate from Blanche's bedside table. She picked up the piece of bread and tore it into stripes.

"Open your mouth." She said, as she held out a stripe. "If you want to recover, eat your breakfast first."

Blanche pushed down her blanket and got ready to sit up.

"You lie down. Just open your mouth."

"I'll eat myself."

"Just open your mouth."

Blanche pursed her lips and reluctantly did so. Candela dropped the stripe of bread into her mouth, and Blanche started chewing the bread. There was no taste, but she chewed. The lump of food in her mouth was finally swallowed, and Candela held out another stripe. Blanche opened her mouth again, and again, she chewed the tasteless bread.

When she was done, Candela brought two pills and a glass of water. Sitting up, she took both of them and ate her medicine.

"Thanks." Blanche said softly.

Candela returned her thanks with a small smile, before she answered, "You should thank Spark too. He carried you all the way to your room, you know."

"... Yes." Blanche replied as she sunk deeper into her bed.

Suddenly, a phone rang, and Candela quickly took her device out. Scanning the screen, she stood up and pushed the blue stool away. She glanced at Blanche, and then frowned a little.

"Something came up at the Valor Headquarters. Seems to be serious."

"What happened?"

"I'm not so sure. But it'll definitely take some time." Candela said. "Looks like I can't take care of you today."

"It's okay, I-"

"Of course it's not okay! You're sick now, and someone shall take care of you!"

Blanche cringed. The word "sick" knocked onto her eardrums, and she certainly did not like the sound of it.

"Oh." Candela said. "Spark's free today, isn't he?"

Blanche froze. Candela sweat-dropped.

"I suppose... he should be able to take care of a sick person... right?" Candela said with a wry smile. Blanche cringed even more than ever.

"Well then, I've got to go!" Candela articulated. "He should be able to do it, let's just trust him, shall we?"

Blanche nodded her head ever so slightly, an expression of skepticism on her face.

"Come on, cheer up! He'll be fine, and you'll be fine!" Candela said. "See you!"

The Team Valor Leader then went round the corner, picked up a dozen of Blanche's books and her laptop. A few seconds later, Blanche's room door was opened and then closed quickly.

Blanche looked around her room, which looked strangely emptier than during the normal days. She thought that she should sleep, and she closed her eyes, clearing her mind of any thoughts. She coughed twice, and adjusting her position, she laid comfortably on her bed, and she slowly floated towards sleep.

Suddenly, a loud slam caused her to sit up in shock. She looked around frantically, wondering what it was.

Spark jumped out round the corner, did a dab and with a wink, he shouted,

"Yo, Blanche! How's the fever going?"

 _Doomsday is coming._ Blanche thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cooking Disaster**

Spark sat comfortably in the ocean blue swivel chair, rocking slightly as his eyes gazed at the small opened paperback in his hands, while Pikachu sat on his lap, pawing at the book.

"Pikachu, paws down." Spark chuckled softly. "I need to read this."

Pikachu removed his paws as told, and then snuggled close towards its trainer. It squeaked contentedly, and Spark caressed its head endearingly.

"Blanche, do you want some music?" Spark turned his chair around and called out towards the Leader who was stuck in her bed with a fever.

"No." She answered bluntly, her voice muffled.

"But you need to do something that you like." Spark said. "It says so here: pamper the sick person by letting him or her do something he or she likes."

"I don't need to be pampered." Blanche groaned as her head throbbed. "Leave me alone."

"The book tells me that I can't leave the sick person alone." Spark said.

"That book is trash." She retorted weakly.

"I got it from your bookshelf."

"Ugh."

Blanche tossed and turned in her bed, and finally she peeked out of her blankets and croaked, "What's the book title?"

"Take Care Tactics." Spark said.

Blanche buried her head into her pillow and said, her words nasal and slightly muted, "Turn to page 54."

The sound of flipping pages followed after.

"It is important," Spark read aloud. "To let-"

"The patient have sufficient sleep." Blanche interrupted, and she narrated the rest, using her perfect memory. "Sleeping alleviates fatigue and stress, and replenishes the patient's energy. It is ideal to provide him or her a quiet environment that is well-ventilated and not too humid. If the patient is having a fever, take note to use thin blankets."

Spark started clapping, his eyes shining in respect.

"So Spark, now do you know what to do?" Blanche uttered hoarsely.

Both Spark and Pikachu tilted their heads to one side, not comprehending what Blanche meant. It was almost as if a giant question mark was floating above his head.

"I'm deprived of sleep." Blanche enunciated. "And I am in need of a quiet environment that is well-ventilated, and not too humid. Most importantly, I need silence. Now do you get me?" She coughed twice and then covered herself with the blanket.

Spark bit his lower lip, and carrying Pikachu in his arms, he stood up gingerly from the swivel chair, careful to not make any startling noise.

"Blanche, what do you want for lunch?"

"Anything."

"Then do I wake you up during lunchtime?"

"Mmm." She grunted back in reply.

Spark then treaded towards the door, as quietly as he could.

"Chicken Porridge... would be nice." Blanche suddenly said.

Spark halted for a moment, surprised and yet feeling rather glad. With a small smile, he turned the doorknob and exited Blanche's room.

Blanche sighed.

She coughed once more.

Closing her eyes, she let her body's muscles and nerves relax as much as they could, and slowly, slowly, she slipped into dreamland.

* * *

"Chicken Porridge... Chicken Porridge..." Spark mumbled to himself as he drummed his fingers onto the kitchen counter. There were no recipe books in the kitchen, and he also did not want to go back to Blanche's room, lest he accidentally disturbed her and make her grumpier than ever.

"Pikachu, any ideas?" He turned to ask the rodent who stood on the counter.

"Pika pi?"

"I can't cook." He admitted as his cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. "I can't even boil water."

He blushed even harder, almost flipping the switch to his "off mode", as he remembered that afternoon when Blanche had told him to watch the kettle. He remembered sitting right in front of the stove, staring at the kettle hard, for he wanted to turn off the gas at the perfect timing. Yet, the outcome was disastrous. His fellow Leaders had the perfect looks of bafflement when he ended up burning the kettle itself.

"But I have to try." Spark said. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Trial and error." Spark told himself. He then opened some cabinets, finally finding the pots placed in the third cabinet.

"I'll need the rice." He reminded himself. He opened a few more cabinets. Upon finding the store of rice grains, he scooped two cups of it and poured them into a ceramic bowl.

"Chicken." He opened the top door of the refrigerator and rummaged through the frozen compartment. It took him a few minutes to find the frozen chicken wings. There weren't many left in the packet, so he'll have to be careful to not use up all of them in one go.

"Salt and pepper." Afterwards, without looking twice, Spark retrieved two bottles.

"Soya sauce." He took yet another bottle from the condiments shelf.

"Chicken Stock?" He asked himself, and then decided to take it out from the cabinet.

He gazed at the sparse assortment of ingredients. Usually when Blanche cooked, the kitchen counter top was decorated with all sorts of ingredients. _Too little_ , he decided.

He started reaching his hands into the cabinets, trying to dig out any ingredients that seemed to be of use.

"This looks interesting." He uttered with much curiosity, while shaking the box of corn starch, and he spotted the tiny bottle of baking soda. "This too."

"This too."

"Oh, this looks nice."

"This."

He consecutively took out bottles of condiments of all colors and all flavors.

Spark surveyed the array of ingredients, and with a satisfied nod, he rolled his sleeves up.

The Team Instinct Leader was ready to cook.

* * *

Blanche was awoken by an unnaturally loud growl of her stomach. She opened her eyes sedately, still feeling feverish and sleepy. She blindly reached out for the bedside table, slapping her palm multiple times on the top, and when she finally laid her hand onto the digital thermometer, she slowly pushed herself up.

 _38.0 degrees celsius._

Coughing, she pounded her chest, wanting to get the phlegm out of her throat but to no avail. Sighing, she swallowed with much difficulty, before she glanced at her alarm clock.

It was 3.30 pm.

Her eyes went fully focused.

 _3.30pm!?_

 _Why is Spark taking so long to cook!?_

 _To cook..._

 _Cook..._

Blanche's mind went blank for a second, until she felt goosebumps coming up all over her skin. A chill went up her spine when she was instantly reminded of something.

 _Spark..._

 _He..._

She felt her whole body becoming very numb all of her sudden.

 _He can't cook!_ She screamed inside her head.

Wild thoughts ran through her head as she scrambled out of her bed. She didn't care about her fever. She didn't care about sleeping.

Right now, she was only worried about one thing.

The kitchen.

She practically flew out of her room, the shock practically dropping her body temperature by a notch, and now she practically teleported to the kitchen within seconds.

"Spark! Don't you dare move!" She yelled, her voice clear and loud, as she skidded to a stop at the door of the kitchen. Spark jerked, and he went practically perfectly still, a ladle and saucer in both hands. Pikachu, on the other hand, zoomed into one of the cabinets, slammed the door shut and hid itself.

Meanwhile, Blanche's eyes went saucerwide. She was shocked. For a totally different reason.

No, she shouldn't be, because she had already predicted for her worst nightmares to come true. And it did.

The kitchen was a battlefield. A complete nightmare. A nightmare from hell. Or that's what it looked like to Blanche the clean freak.

The dining table was utterly messed up, egg shells, oil, uncooked rice were splattered helplessly on its once glossy and clean surface, while all kinds of condiments were brutally spreaded out on the ground. The kitchen counter was not spared; burnt marks scarred its marble top, more uncooked rice adding salt to the wound, and atop of it, countless corpses were stacked lifelessly on it: pots that were burnt and dented beyond recognition.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-" Blanche stuttered, her whole face furiously red, and she started breaking down internally.

"Uh oh." Spark blurted out, the ladle and saucer falling to the ground with two clanks, while the poor Leader trembled as he pictured the horror he was about to face.

"MY KITCHEN!" Blanche roared, her whole neck brick red with anger. Something within her had snapped.

"I can explain!" Spark shouted frantically, his hands still shaking. "Chicken Porridge! I made it!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Blanche hollered. Spark yelped and backed away instinctively. He had never seen Blanche so mad before.

"I made chicken porridge! For you!" Spark hurriedly replied, as he skipped a few more steps backwards. Pointing towards the dining table with a jittery finger, he squeaked, "There! I was trying to cook it!"

Blanche shifted her focus to the table, and she saw the ten bowls of porridge that she had failed to notice earlier in her rage.

Ten bowls of porridge. And there was one that was strangely colored.

She eyed them doubtfully, before she said, "You cooked those?"

"Y-y-yeah." Spark stammered nervously.

Blanche scanned across the ten bowls, and the red color on her face faded as she calmed down. She cautiously approached the dining table while cringing every time she took a step forward on the powdery ground. The kitchen was in desperate need of a massive clean up.

"Which is the first one you cooked?" Blanche asked warily.

"T-that one." Spark answered as he pointed at the plate placed at the far right.

"Spoon." Blanche ordered, one hand out.

"Yes Madam." Spark instantly handed Blanche a spoon. He dared not disobey her. Or else he might dig an even deeper grave for himself.

Taking the spoon, Blanche strode to the first bowl. Bending over, she studied it with a critical eye.

"The..." Blanche began.

Spark gulped, as he rubbed his clammy hands together.

"The rice is uncooked."

Silence.

Spark sniffed, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"And you didn't even wash the rice." She commented when she noticed how muddy the liquid was.

Silence.

Spark smacked both hands over his face, the tip of his ears red with embarrassment.

The next three bowls were no better: charred rice that had transformed into lumps of black matter. How did it happen, Blanche did not know. She did not want to know. All she know, was that the three bowls were responsible for most of the carnage.

Blanche's face turned black, an icy aura surrounding her. Like the calm before the storm.

She moved to the fifth one.

Too watery.

At the sixth bowl, she bent down lower, and observed the contents.

In terms of appearance, it had a greenish color, and it bubbled slightly, causing Blanche to almost mistake it to be some sort of witch's concoction, those kind that have the ability to curse people.

The Team Mystic Leader scooped a spoonful of the food, and she sniffed it.

It was a... very... intriguing and strange smell. It was neither smelly, nor was it aromatic in any way.

 _Should I give it a taste?_

After an agonizingly long minute of thinking, she steeled her resolve and gave it a try.

Blanche immediately regretted her decision.

Gagging, she ran to the basin and coughed and coughed. Her eyes watered, and her nose was scrunching up in disgust as she coughed harder and harder.

"What... did you add into that...?" She croaked while clutching her throat.

"A little bit of everything." Spark replied, the man still covering his face with both hands.

 _A little bit of everything?_

Blanche did a 360° turn to scan the kitchen counters and the stove. The sheer number of ingredients prepared for just a simple chicken porridge was enough to scare her.

Salt, sugar, pepper, baking soda, vinegar, soya sauce, chicken stock, cheese, corn starch, oyster sauce, vanilla extract, bbq sauce, butter, baking powder, jam, parsley, lemongrass, curry leaf, chilli powder, cashew nuts, green food coloring, flour, eggs, and lastly, a few remnants of a chicken wing.

Blanche's heart stopped.

A little bit of everything!?

"B-Blanche?" Spark called out.

"No wonder it tasted like..." She muttered. "Who in the right mind would add all sorts of... of... weird flavors into a bowl of chicken porridge that is supposed to taste only slightly salty? What were you thinking!?"

"I just wanted to try!" Spark yelled. "You never let me into the kitchen!"

"Because something like this will happen!" Blanche argued.

"Well... that's true..." Spark's words trailed off as his face flushed red.

Blanche gave a huge sigh as she rubbed her right temple. This was becoming a huge headache.

She stared at the remaining bowls. They looked much better, but something was telling her that they were as dangerous, or even more deadly than the sixth bowl.

Ten bowls of porridge.

 _Wait, what?_

Blanche stiffened considerably.

 _Ten bowls of porridge._

She exhaled slowly. _Take a deep breath_ , she told herself. Exhaling slowly, she asked,

"Spark?"

"Y-yeah?"

"How much rice is there left in the container?"

"Er..." Spark glanced sideways as he sweat-dropped.

"How. Much. Rice. Left?" Blanche whispered, her eyes glinting out of menace.

"Um..."

"How. Much. Rice. Left?" Blanche repeated as she closed in onto Spark, almost like a predator trying to intimidate its prey.

"Maybe... A cup?" Spark tried to avoid Blanche's scary gaze, but the Team Mystic Leader was already inches away from him, looking utterly terrifying.

"Spark, you..." Blanche began, her aura starting to overwhelm the helpless Spark, who extended his arms out in fright.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..."

"You better well b-" Blanche stopped short, when she noticed Spark's hands.

His fingers were wrapped in plasters, in a rather slip-shot manner, but Blanche could clearly see the small cuts covered behind the adhesive bandages. Evidently, Spark had tried his best.

Her expression softened.

She could forgive him.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..." Spark continued to say as he prayed fervently in his mind.

"Spark."

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..."

"Spark!"

"I'm sorry!" Spark shouted while shutting his eyes tight.

"Weren't you cooking another pot of porridge just now?" She asked, pointing at the stove.

"Sorry?" Spark opened one eye and peeked at Blanche, then he turned to look at the pot on the stove, before he shakily replied, "A-Aye."

"I'm hungry."

"Eh?"

"Like I said, I'm hungry, so could you please provide me a bowl of porridge?" She said.

"Y-You're eating?" Spark said in disbelief. "B-But they're all failures!"

"I can't waste my friend's effort can I?" She sighed. "And aren't you supposed to take care of me today?"

"Blanche..." Tears of gratitude spilled out of Spark's baby blue eyes.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna get angry." Blanche snapped.

"Right away!" Spark shouted. Blanche then turned around and walked to the dining table. It was messy and dirty, but she supposed she could tolerate this for a while longer.

"Chicken porridge is served!" Spark announced happily as he placed the food on the table. His eyes were shining brightly, so bright that Blanche was almost blinded by it.

"Bon appétit!"

She stared at the porridge. It was of a white color, and had a, fortunately, normal appearance. She picked up the spoon, and with a graceful motion, Blanche scooped a spoonful of porridge.

She ate it.

Her grip on the spoon's handle loosened, and it dropped onto the table with a sonorous clank.

"Blanche?"

She did not respond.

"Blanche!?"

Her eyes whites were showing.

"Oh my god! Blanche, are you alive!?"

The Team Mystic Leader had already fainted. From the sheer destructive power of the chicken porridge.

* * *

"39.0 degrees celsius." Candela said, looking absolutely horrified. "How in the world did he worsen your fever?"

"It's better that you don't know." Blanche's face turned blue as she remembered the foul taste of the porridge. Her gagging reflex was triggered, and snatching up the plastic bag beside her, she started vomiting rainbows. It was a foul taste that the likes of which shouldn't even exist in this world.

"Now I really _don't_ want to know." Candela decided with a tight-lipped smile on her face.

* * *

 **Harvest and Requiem: Pairings and Romance eh? That's for you to find out, and for your imagination to work out.**

 **theawsomest5: Hmmm... Well, people and pokemon are essentially different, and after reading this chapter, I hope that you are convinced.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in 2 months :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter. The idea was suffocating me in my brain, (so badly that I will start laughing to myself all of a sudden) so I had to write it out. Dammit.**

 **Seems like there's a couple of you who really ship Blanche and Spark. Well, well, well.**

 **Anyways, I'll be back by the end of October, so don't bug me about new chapters. I need to study.**

 **Answers to some reviews at the end of the chapter :D**

* * *

The Instinct Team Leader scrolled down the webpage, his face impossibly close to the screen, his baby blue eyes darting left to right, left to right.

He went even closer, his nose millimeters away from the laptop.

"Spark!" A stern, cold voice called out. He flinched, slammed the cover down quickly, his shoulders trembling as his neck stiffly turned around, his forehead trickling with sweat.

"What are you doing with my laptop? Hmm?" Blanche glared at him. She had not completely forgiven him for messing up the kitchen the other day, and she was still angry at him.

She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I was... uh, Candela! Help me out over here!" Spark sobbed, as he gave a puppy-dog stare at the Valor Leader, who was lazing on the Common Room's couch, tapping the phone's screen with a bored expression. She looked up for a short second, before she reverted her attention back to the phone.

"It's your problem." She muttered nonchalently.

"You're the one who took my phone!" Spark wailed. Suddenly, the laptop was snatched away from his grasp.

"Doing some sneaky things, I see." Blanche smirked. Spark flailed his arms in alarm, and wanted to spring forward to prevent her from opening the laptop, but he was too late.

"..." Blanche scanned the screen.

"Rumors?" She whispered, before she glanced at Spark. "You took my laptop without permission to check some baseless rumors?"

"I don't have a choice, Blanche! My phone got kidnapped by Candela!" He protested. "And those aren't baseless, my members have been talking about it for days, so I thought I should check it out."

Blanche eyed Spark doubtfully, before she turned her attention back to the webpage. Her fingers ran across the touchpad, and clicking onto a link, she widened her eyes.

"Impostors."

"Impostors?" Candela chimed in.

"Impostors!? People who put posters up everywhere?" Spark yelled without thinking.

"Obviously not." Candela sighed as she sweat-dropped. "They are people who assume the identity of someone else."

"Ooooh." Spark sang. "That's cool."

"Not cool, Spark, not cool at all." Blanche said, her brows furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Candela asked, her expression turning serious.

"Someone is assuming our identities." Blanche declared.

"Our? You mean, you and Candela?"

"It's all three of us." Blanche snapped. "And it's not a good-"

"Are you serious!?" Spark shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Blanche exhaled. "And like I said, it's not a good-"

"Oh my goodness, it's like we're famous!" Spark squealed as he does a celebratory dance. Candela whistled in return.

"It's not a good thing, dammit, Spark!" Blanche barked, but the Instinct Leader had no sign of stopping his dance that included one dab every five seconds.

"Blanche, chill, they won't really affect us, if you think about it."

"They will." She asserted.

"You do know that all the Pokemon Go players look exactly the same, right? There's no way anyone can look like us 100%."

Blanche blinked.

"That's true." She mumbled under her breath.

"And... case solved!" Candela shouted as she punched the air. "Now, allow me to immerse myself in my game."

The Valor Leader then proceeded to tap the phone screen again, truly disconnected from the real world.

Spark just continued to dance without a care in the world.

Blanche sighed, and gripping her laptop, she exited the Common Room.

Hopefully nothing bad will happen.

* * *

"Guys."

Spark was listening to his music via his Pikachu headphones, while Candela continued to play her game on Spark's phone.

"Guys!"

Neither of them responded.

"Guys!" Blanche roared, as she set down her laptop with a tremendous thud that sent Candela rolling off the couch, and Spark to throw his headphones up into the air in desperation.

"Blanche, don't scare us." Candela grumbled as she picked herself up. "You need to chill."

"Oh, so you think I can chill? When things are becoming a total nightmare?" Blanche slammed the table. "Look at this!"

"Whazzat?" Spark said as he pranced to the edge of the table.

"That webpage. The impostors are ruining our reputation." Blanche growled, her blood boiling as she remembered what she had read online.

"Let's see, let's see." Candela muttered as she shifted the laptop slightly. Both Spark and herself started reading from the top.

 _Did you hear? They say someone that looks like Candela started going around extorting players. They say she uses a metal bat to threaten them._

 _무서운~_

 _有没有可能是本人在为非作歹?_

 _Tu ment..._

"Wow. That hurts." Spark remarked. Until he jolted straightly, a fiery aura engulfing the whole room in flames. He turned to his left and his jaw dropped.

The Valor Leader had the most fearsome and agitated look on her face, veins popping on her forehead, her teeth grinding, while she brought both hands together, cracking her knuckles in the most traumatic way possible.

"C-C-C-" Spark's teeth chattered. Somewhere in his mind, he was trying to decide who was scarier, Blanche or Candela.

"You want me to carry a metal bat, huh, you ******* impostors!? Sure, I'll carry a bat with me. Whoever is that *****, ******* ******* or ***** or ****** trying to be me, they ******* be ready for me to ******* kill them, for their bodies to be skewered like ****. Those ******* better be ready for my bat." She seethed with anger, steam coming from the corners of her mouth.

"Language, Candela." Blanche rubbed her temples.

"Oh ho, language? What's language, eh Blanche?" Candela hit the touchpad violently, scrolling down, revealing a new thread of comments.

 _I saw Blanche throwing rubbish and spitting onto the ground! And she wore some really revealing clothes yesterday!_

 _Qué asco..._

 _礼儀ありません!_

Spark turned to stone, either side of his body feeling completely opposite and extreme temperatures. Blanche was going absolute zero, Candela going absolute hot. Freezing on one half, burning on the other.

"Those oxymoronic fakers... supine protoplasmic invertebrate jellies... maggots... son of a clipboard..." Blanche hissed.

"Blanche, langu- okay, maybe not." Spark puffed his cheeks up. He supposed he should not say anything else, lest he caused one to explode, the other to give him frostbite.

He reached out a finger and slid it across the notepad.

He was stunned the moment he sets his eyes onto the first comment of the new thread.

 _I heard Spark dissing dabs with my own ears!_

Both Blanche and Candela felt a zap of electricity going up their spines, numbing them instantly. Both turned to look at the Instinct Leader.

Both of them gulped nervously.

His face darkened, baby blue eyes transiting to a zapping electric blue color. He was smiling crescently, a very hard, crackling smile that signaled the calm before the storm. His hair stood up, like static was applied to it, and surrounding him, was the backdrop of disastrous lightning and horrifying thunderclaps.

He was on the verge of flipping the switch on to unleash his lightning.

"Shall we go and take care of some trespassers?" He growled.

"It's impostors." Both Candela and Blanche muttered in unison.

* * *

In the back alley of a certain country, a certain city, a certain street, mice scampered in and out from the cracks within the walls. A lone trainer leaned against the wall, as she admired her varnished nails. She blew a kiss at the perfect piece of work. She was scantily clad in a ripped pair of shorts, a blue tank top that revealed her cleavage. Silver hair close to white in color that was tied up flowed down her back, colorful clips adorning her head.

"Mystic!"

She turned around.

"Sup!" The trainer said as she raised a hand.

Another female trainer smacked her hand in return, as a friendly greeting. This other trainer gave an cunning grin as she flipped her short brown wig. Setting a gleaming metal bat onto one of the stack of cartons, she adjusted her totally red coat, before whipping out her makeup kit from her bag. Dabbing her cheeks with the rouge, from the corner of her eye, she noticed another trainer approaching them.

"Ah, if it isn't the Leader of Team Instinct." The corners of her lips turned up.

The male grunted, as he flexed his muscles, his body so ripped that the shirt was stretched across his skin. He donned a black shirt, a pair of jeans. His blonde wig plastered on his scalp looked perfectly in sync with him.

All these excess muscle, clothes, wigs, makeup, should not have existed in Pokémon GO. But with hacking, it was not entirely impossible. This trio has the support of a professional hacker, and changing their appearance was a piece of cake, well, except for the face. It was tough to alter the whole system's character design at the core, and it would have been too conspicuous.

"Behold the power of makeup." Fake Candela boasted as she spun around, showing off. But there was no falsehood behind her words. Her face was not as small as Candela, but the similarity was convincing enough for people to be tricked into thinking that she, a simple trainer, is the Team Valor Leader herself.

Fake Blanche snorted in response, as she caressed her light blue nails.

Fake Spark then open his mouth, his excessively deep voice rumbling as he spoke, "How much did the two of you get this morning, eh?"

Fake Candela chortled, "Three hundred Pokecoins? 12 Incenses, and some really sweet Lure Modules."

"So little!" Fake Blanche cackled. "I can get twice more than you!"

"I can get thrice more!" Fake Candela retorted as she thrust three fingers out.

"I can get more than the two of you combined, eh." Fake Spark grunted.

"Don't get on your high horse!" Fake Blanche cried out.

"Yeah! We shall compete who can get the most!" Fake Candela yelled.

"What's the prize, eh?" Fake Spark asked haughtily.

"The winner can get the losers' spoils?" Fake Blanche suggested.

"Fine by me!" Fake Candela agreed as she slapped the stack of cartons.

All of them exchanged glares and smirks, before all three trainers stomped out of the back alley, and they split up, commencing their operation.

* * *

Now, in a certain country, a certain city, a certain street, a certain trainer that looked a lot like the Team Mystic Leader was prowling around. Some trainers pointed fingers at her, most running at the sight of her. The whole street was immediately submerged in desolation the moment she stepped foot onto the street. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. At this rate, she won't be able to get anything.

Sulking, Fake Blanche twirled the stray strands of hair that fell from her wig. Her eyes then fell onto a lone trainer, who was striding towards her. The gust of wind and sand blurred Fake Blanche's vision, rendering her to be unable to discern the other's appearance.

Yet in her head, she was screaming "Jackpot".

In her exhilaration, she blindly charged forward, ready to sink her fangs onto her unfortunate victim

"Hey, you! What team are you in?" She yelled over the gale.

"Mystic." The other replied. It was a feminine voice, so it was obvious that this trainer is a female. Fake Blanche tried to fan away the sand, but the wind continued to blow them into her face.

"Give me whatever you have then. Your Leader here wants you to surrender all your belongings to her right this instance!"

"Leader?"

"Yeah, I'm Blanche, your Team Leader, so you've gotta follow my orders!"

The trainer did not answer. She stood still.

"You hear me!?" Fake Blanche yelled. "Hey-"

She tried to take a step forward.

"Huh?" She gasped, her breath forming a cloud of mist before her. She stared at her feet, then her surroundings, her heart beating very fast.

"Snow?" She murmured, snowflakes prickling her skin. Her feet was frozen to the ground.

A chill ran down her spine, when her eyes laid upon a Pokémon. The ice was starting to freeze her calves, reaching her knees at an alarming rate. She panted, anxiety taking over her.

Before her, the Freeze Pokémon was glaring at her, its eyes glowing red.

"Who... are you?" She called out through chattering teeth.

* * *

In another street, a trainer slung a metal bat over her shoulders as she chewed on a bubblegum. She blew it, and the pink bubble popped. She glumly surveyed her surroundings, feeling irked that that was no freshly barbecued meat for her to feast on. No one was in sight, and she gritted her teeth.

She stared at the blue sky, as she trod forward with quick steps.

She started swinging her bat around. She blew another pink bubble.

The same bubble popped the instance she spotted a female trainer, who was also swinging something in her hands.

Fake Candela widened her eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing in front of her. The trainer was wearing a white coat with half of the collar red, shoulders adorned with red patterns, and black tights. It was the Valor Leader's outfit.

Fake Candela clenched her fist. She spat the bubblegum out.

"Another Candela impostor?" She muttered under her breath.

She pointed her bat at the female trainer, face red with annoyance.

"Hey you! Don't imitate me! I'm Candela!"

"Oh really? You ******* *****? ***** *****?" The other trainer replied. "Candela? The Team Valor Leader? **** you!"

Fake Candela blinked, surprised at the string of vulgarities.

"You're in for some ******* pain, you ******* *****!" The female trainer yelled, as she smashed the metal bat into the ground, creating a depression on it. The earth cracked.

A ring of fire erupted around Fake Candela. She looked around, flustered and confused. The fire rose in height, looming over her threateningly.

The Flame Pokémon danced wildly before her.

She dropped her metal bat, too shocked, too scared to react.

* * *

Fake Spark marched down the next street, his imposing figure causing everyone to flee as fast as their legs could carry them. He huffed, looking very disapproving and disappointed. Aren't there any trainers for him to target?

He walked on, until he bumped into someone.

He blinked his eyes in incredulity, and he realized that a blonde kid was glaring at him. No, it was not a kid, it was just that the professional hacker had altered his height too much.

He glanced down, and his lips curled into an evil grin. The male trainer wore a sleek black leather jacket, and tight fitting jeans. Fake Spark narrowed his eyes, noticing a necklace with the Team Instinct insignia around his neck.

"Team Instinct, eh, boy?"

"Trespasser!" The trainer suddenly said, surprising Fake Spark.

"Trespasser, eh?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I-I mean! Impostor! I-I'm n-not scared of you, you hear me?"

Fake Spark looked at the trainer with a knowing eye.

"Ah, I see, eh. You're the type of trainer who wants to restore the crumbling reputation of the Team Instinct Leader eh?"

The trainer glared at him. Fake Spark eyed him curiously. Somehow, this trainer looked really familiar.

"What's so good about the Team Instinct Leader Spark, eh? He's so weak, eh."

"Why do you keep saying eh? Impostor eh?" The trainer stared at him in pure astonishment.

Fake Spark's face glowed red.

"I'm not saying eh because I like it eh! It's habit, eh! Habit, eh!" He hollered. "And you, eh! What's so good about Spark, eh? You tell me, eh!"

"I'm good-looking, and I'm good at dabs." The trainer said as he puffed his chest out.

"Not you, eh! Wait, did you just say, dabs, eh?"

"Yeah." The trainer said as his eyes drilled into Fake Spark's ones. "Dabs."

Fake Spark took no notice of the startling electric blue of the trainer's eyes. He chuckled.

"Pfft. Dabs, eh. Those stupid things, eh? Useless!"

He doubled over, tears of laughter spilling out. And without warning, his knees buckled and soon, he found himself toppling over, his muscles all slack and paralyzed. He hit the sandy ground with a thump, and he tried to move his fingers, but he was completely immobilized. His eyes shifted to the right, gazing at the trainer in horror.

No wonder this kid looked familiar.

"Were you saying something, Trespasser eh?" The trainer said, as he gave a smile scary enough to strike fear in anyone.

"Eh?"

* * *

Candela yawned loudly, and she cracked her neck to relieve the stiffness. She glanced at Blanche, who was just sitting on a crate coolly, sternly.

Meanwhile, the two female impostors struggled against the rope tied around them, its rough texture scratching them harder and harder as they wriggled around. Their cries were muffled by the cloth stuffed into their mouth.

Both Team Leader shifted their focus to the impostors, looking remarkably amused. These two were solo players. They are not in any team, and neither are they planning to join any.

"I must say, their imitation is quite good." Blanche pointed out. "Although it still disgusts me that my fake has such horrible fashion sense."

"Mmmrrmrrraauuu!" Fake Blanche tried to speak, but her efforts were futile. The bona fide Blanche, on the other hand, just cast her a cold look, shutting her up instantly.

"I'm still tempted to bash my fake with this bat. Give her a taste of her own medicine." Candela said, her eyes glinting, a sadistic smile on her face. The Fake Candela shook her head violently. She had already suffered a bruise and a burn, anymore, she might just be sent to hell.

"Stop it, Candela." Blanche sighed, before she glanced at Fake Candela.

"She looks like she have something to say." The Mystic Leader said, before she stood up and walked over. She snatched the cloth out of Fake Candela's mouth. The Fake Candela coughed, her throat parched and she perspired uncontrollably the moment she remembered the inferno she underwent minutes ago. Despite that, she mustered up her courage, and with a sly smile, she stared at the two Team Leaders.

"Don't think that you've won yet, Leaders!" She shouted, her voice scratchy and lethargic.

"What are you implying?" Candela growled as she slapped the bat onto her left palm, causing the fake to flinch.

"Heh. Don't you think you're missing someone?" She slurred.

Blanche and Candela just stared at her.

"That puny Team Instinct Leader. I betcha that Troyard is pummeling him right now." Fake Candela muttered. She smirked, knowing that the two Leaders will panic and then present the opportunity for them to escape.

Except that they didn't.

Candela just yawned, while Blanche did not even appeared ruffled.

Fake Candela gaped at the two.

"Oi! Aren't you two worried about him?" She gasped. "Oh, I see. You don't care about him, haha!"

Two menacing auras sprang up, causing Fake Candela to forget to breathe.

"Worried?" Candela said. "There's no need for us to be worried about Spark."

"He's a Team Leader of high caliber." Blanche added.

Fake Candela gritted her teeth.

"Heh. Troyard won't lose-"

"Blanche! Candela! Help!" A familiar voice called out.

"Speak of the devil." Fake Candela smirked. "See what I told-"

"This guy is too heavy for me to drag over!"

 _What?_

Fake Candela turned her neck to look to her left, and her mouth hanged open.

"He's totally charred." Blanche said. "I'm surprised that you managed to control your voltage output."

"If I didn't, he wouldn't even exist anymore, Blanche!" Spark pouted.

"This guy is your impostor!?" Candela exclaimed. "You look nothing alike!"

"Yeah! He was so huge when he stood in front of me!"

Fake Candela and Fake Blanche exchanged glances, both of their faces turning ghastly white.

 _How is the Team Instinct Leader weak?_

* * *

"We are so sorry!"

All three impostors, Lilian, Troyard and Soleina were grovelling on the ground, all three shaking with fright.

"Sorry won't solve it." Blanche said coldly. "You guys need to be punished."

"Agreed." Candela said as she swung the two bats around. "How about an S&M batting cage? Or maybe run wasabi and mustard down their noses? Chili pepper?"

"Candela, I can see horns on your head." Spark pointed out, as he sweat-dropped.

"That's going too far." Blanche said as she smacked her forehead. "Keep your sadistic tendencies at bay, Candela. Tell you what, we should make them clean the dorms everyday, spic and span, until I don't see a speck of dust anywhere."

"No! We should make them do two hundred dabs everyday!"

"Chili!"

"Cleaning!"

"Dabs!"

The three started bickering, while the impostors could only awkwardly view the commotion.

"Hurry up and pick one already..." Lilian sighed. "Dabs for me, I guess."

"I'd rather do the cleaning."

"Chili for me."

"Dabs!"

"Cleaning!"

"Chili!"

And the three impostors bickered among themselves.

"Dammit! Just let them do all three!" Spark finally yelled.

The three imposters stopped short.

"Why not?" Candela whistled joyfully.

"Isn't that perfect." Blanche said as she looked at the impostors.

 _All three?_

All three of them started screaming a "no" that could be heard miles away.

* * *

 **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

 **^For a more accurate portrayal of their despair.**

 **And Candela is secretly a sadist.**

 **Credits:**

 **1\. Google Translate for translating English to Korean, French, Japanese and Spanish. Although I highly doubt that the translation was correct.**

 **2\. My bilingual tongue for translating English to Chinese. Yes, I can speak Chinese. 你不要怀疑我, 好不好？**

 **3\. Sougo Okita and Imai Nobume for providing the idea of an S &M batting cage. Just search Google. There's a hilarious vid.**

 **4\. Akabane Karma from Assassination Classroom for telling me about wasabi and mustard. Thank you v much.**

 **5\. My cute Matsudappoiyo for accompanying me with his beautiful voice throughout this chapter. His songs... arghh... they melt my heart.**

 **6\. My bed. Yes, I love you, bed.**

 **7\. Er... I don't think... Oh wait. Thank you, you stupid brain, for forcing me to write this chapter... Grrr...**

 **xElinielx: Thanks! Oh, and you've gotten your wish, so I'm expecting 200 dabs, yep. Oh, and don't you worry about Blanche. She's fit as a fiddle. Too fit, actually.**

 **icemaxprime: Laughing Out Loud? I see, thanks! hahahah.**


	6. Chapter 5 Extra (Side Chapter 1)

**I never did side chapters before, so writing was very fun. I spent maybe 30 minutes to write this.**

 **Inspiration: I just suddenly remembered my school's Teachers' Day Concert, and two students sang _that_ song, so it just popped in my head. Plus, I chanced upon yet another Spark meme.**

 **Harvest: It's perfectly fine for you to like the pairing. No need to apologise :)**

 **xElinielx: Bonus a few hundred dabs!? Oh my, oh my. Dab hard! And I shall study hard woohoo! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.1: The Sin of Singing**

"I wanna... be... the... very... best!" Spark wheezed, as he exerted more strength on his right arm.

"Like... no one... ever... was!" Candela huffed as she gritted her teeth, her face going red.

"To catch them... is... my... real... test!" Spark continued as he bit his lower lip, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"To train... them... is my cause!" Candela yelled, her grip becoming tighter.

"I will... travel...across... the... Yowch! Candela, your nails! They're digging, they're digging!" Spark cried out in pain, as he slammed the table multiple times.

"Searching... far... and... wide!" Candela ignored his cries and continued to push forward.

"This is unfair- Ouch ouch ow, they're prickling, prickling, Candela! Candela!" Spark wailed, but he did not relax his biceps at all.

"Each... Pokemon... to... understand!" Candela cared not about Spark, she was just focused on winning.

"Arghhhh! The power... that's inside!" Spark shouted, his other hand balling up into a fist as he endured the pain.

Suddenly, two clipboards were smacked onto their heads, breaking their grip and concentration.

"Blanche! Why did you do that for!? I was so close to beating Spark at arm wrestling!" Candela complained, her whole face red and sweating.

"Your singing was about to burst my eardrums. It's legit self-defence." Blanche said coolly. "I wanna be the very best? Work on your intonation first."

"Thanks Blanche. I thought my hand was going to be blasted full of fingernail holes." Spark moaned as he blew at the finger imprints on the back of his palm in an attempt to ease the damage done.

"Oh. Welcome." Blanche candidly replied.

 _"I wanna~ be~ the very best!"_ Candela sang, threatening to shatter some window glass.

"Shut up, Candela!" Blanche shouted as she clapped her hands over her ears.

"Oh, you want a piece of me, Blanche? _Like~no~one ever waaaasss~!"_

 _"To catch them is my real test!"_ Blanche sang back in reply, her notes perfectly in tune. Spark marveled at her performance.

 _"To~ train~ them is~ my cause~!"_

Spark immediately stuffed his ears with his fingers.

 _"I will travel across the land~"_

Spark unplugged his ears.

 _"Searching~ far ~and wide~ for Mewtwo!"_

He plugged them again.

 _"Each tone deaf person to understand."_

He unplugged, quirking his eyebrows at the changed lyrics.

 _"The Valor~ that's insideeee~!"_

And plugged it in again.

 _"Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all."_

Unplugged.

 _"It's Mysticccc~ and Valor~"_

"Where's Instinct?" He sobbed.

 _"I know it's my destiny."_ Blanche continued, singing just like a diva.

 _"Pokemon~ Oohoh~ you're my best friend~!"_

Plugged.

 _"In a world we must defend."_

Unplugged.

 _"Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em ~ aaaalllll~"_

Plugged.

 _"A Mystic so true."_

 _"Our Valor~ will pull us throuugggghhh~!"_

 _"You beat me and I'll beat you!"_

 _"Gym Battles~, gonna defeat all!"_

 _"Gonna defeat all!"_

"Pokémon!" Spark screamed enthusiastically.

"Er... Spark. That's not the end of the song." Candela pointed out, her voice hoarse from the singing.

"Oops." Spark smiled sheepishly, and patted the back of his head.

"Why don't you sing it?" Blanche suggested. "We've never really heard you sing anyway.

Spark blushed. "I don't wanna."

"Sing it." Candela demanded.

"Sing it."

"Sing it."

"Sing it."

Both Candela and Blanche pushed their faces forward, pressurizing the poor Instinct Leader, who could only surrender to their demands.

Clearing his throat, Spark began to sing.

 _"Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face."_

"Candela, you're crying." Blanche muttered.

"It's a sin, Blanche, a sin." The Valor Leader complained as two vertical waterfalls spilled from her eyes.

 _"I will battle every day, to claim my rightful place."_

"What thing is a sin?" Blanche asked, looking confused.

 _"Come with me, the time is right."_

"Listen to that angelic voice. It's a sin for him to have such an alluring voice. It's a sin!" Candela cried out.

 _"There's no better team."_

"There's no better team than Instinct." Candela wiped a tear.

"Oi. Get your act together." Blanche said. "You're Valor, aren't you?"

 _"Arm in arm we'll win the fight."_

"Although I must admit, he sings-"

 _"It's always been our dream._ "

Blanche clutched her chest. Candela did the same action.

 _"Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all!"_ Spark sang. _"Its you and me."_

"Blanche, it seems that it has gotten to you as well." Candela panted.

"Yeah." Blanche replied as she clawed at her shirt.

 _"I know it's my destiny."_

"What a fearsome weapon you are, Spark's voice." Blanche said as her cheeks turned redder and redder.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Candela nodded her head, her face turning into a tomato.

 _"Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend."_

Spark's singing voice was too cute and sexy to ignore.

 _"In a world we must defend."_

"Candela, I-I-I'm getting out of here." Blanche finally said.

 _"Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all."_

"You sure? I mean, I can listen to him all day." Candela admitted.

 _"A heart so true."_

"Anymore, I think my heart will burst." Blanche patted her burning cheeks.

 _"Our courage will pull us through~"_

"On the count to three, we run." Candela said as she tried to keep her balance.

 _"You teach me and I'll teach you."_

"It seems that we have much more in common than we think, Valor?" Blanche glanced at Candela.

"At the mercy of Spark? Yeah, I guess we do." Candela grinned.

 _"Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all."_

"1."

 _"Gotta catch 'em all"_

"2."

 _"Gotta catch 'em all"_

"3."

 _"Gotta catch 'em all"_

Both whizzed out of the room like a tornado, any signs of them disappearing into thin air.

 _"Pokemon...?"_

Spark looked around, tilting his head to one side. He scratched his head.

"Where are they?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Yeahhh Spark, catch 'em all (the ladies' hearts I mean) with your wonderful voice.**

 ***Punches the air***

 **Meanwhile, my heart has been captured by him and Matsudappoiyo**


	7. Chapter 5 Extra (Side Chapter 2)

***Warning: Don't nag. I know I'm supposed to be studying. Please cut me some slack, I need time to relax too (sobs), I only used 30 minutes for this side chapter!**

 **At least I finished 5 bloody chapters of Math and Science.**

 **So. Don't. Nag.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.2 (Chatroom Comedy No. 1)**

 _\- InstinctDab entered the chatroom -_

InstinctDab: Aw damn. No one's here...

InstinctDab: ajfbfldichsnaldvcnxkahankfchsnelfjadvneksjclwpapz

 _\- FieryValor entered the chatroom -_

InstinctDab: ajfhdakdbkcsjqlzoxhenkdckwfkwxhdbwbkduchenskxjwvmdjhehwkscwkuddddddddddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbnbbnbbbbbb

FieryValor: You okay there, Spark?

InstinctDab: That was my Pikachu. It was punching my keyboard.

FieryValor: *Applause* I'm amazed it managed to spell "dab" correctly, although with excessive letters.

InstinctDab: OMG HE DID WHAT!?

InstinctDab: OMG MY CHILD IS SO AWESOME

InstinctDab: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM

FieryValor: Spark, calm down.

InstinctDab: GOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM

FieryValor: Your "OMG" looks like "GOM" right now.

 _\- MysticalIcy entered the chatroom -_

FieryValor: Hey Blanche! First time using online chat!

InstinctDab: OMG she's using that name! *dab*

MysticalIcy: *sighing emoji*

MysticalIcy: It's because you guys kept bugging me to create an account.

InstinctDab: ajdgakxbakchanxkuwkxblxjwlcblsfhwmcihfjskbskcbskvakshsjxbakx

MysticalIcy: Is his computer malfunctioning?

FieryValor: His Pikachu is malfunctioning. Punching his keyboard again.

FieryValor: That mouse has hatred towards his keyboard. Not the mouse.

MysticalIcy: Was that supposed to be a pun?

InstinctDab: djqnfkwfkwdbodjdwkzbdjcnwkcjwvxkvjjwmcbwkfkwiqofpwsbqpsfnwksicbwkajdbdkcinwkxxjlwbxlabdakkabxkaohsbckaifnzksokqbbdddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbb

FieryValor: Is this on purpose? That word again?

InstinctDab: DABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDABDAB

FieryValor: SPARK.

MysticalIcy: I swear, if he breaks the keybo

FieryValor: ?

FieryValor: ?

FieryValor: Blanche?

FieryValor: Something wrong?

FieryValor: Spark?

MysticalIcy: He broke it.

FieryValor: Whut?

MysticalIcy: The keyboard.

FieryValor: ...

MysticalIcy: He just came to my room and asked for a new one.

FieryValor: Somehow nothing is surprising me anymore.

MysticalIcy: I've got a burning question.

FieryValor: Burning? Come at me anytime, bro.

MysticalIcy: ...

MysticalIcy: Anyways

MysticalIcy: Why are we chatting online when our rooms are just right next to each other?

FieryValor: Idk

MysticalIcy: We're becoming slaves of the internet, I'm telling you.

FieryValor: Tell that to the person who created the internet.

MysticalIcy: ... I don't know who's the creator.

FieryValor: I'm on Google Search right now.

MysticalIcy: Oh.

FieryValor: Too many words on Wikipedia

MysticalIcy: Oh.

FieryValor: Help me read.

MysticalIcy: No.

FieryValor: Then nvm.

MysticalIcy: Ok.

FieryValor: Why are you typing two letter words and a fullstop everytime?

MysticalIcy: Bu.

FieryValor: Bu?

MysticalIcy: Sy.

FieryValor: ...

FieryValor: Still doing your report?

MysticalIcy: Ya.

FieryValor: Don't overwork again.

MysticalIcy: Ok.

FieryValor: Unless you want to eat that porridge?

MysticalIcy: NO.

FieryValor: Hmm? Spark hasn't connect his keyboard yet.

FieryValor: Well he's taking a long time.

FieryValor: Maybe he broke the key

MysticalIcy: What happened?

MysticalIcy: Candela?

MysticalIcy: ... Don't tell me...

MysticalIcy: ...

MysticalIcy: Oh great.

FieryValor: He broke it.

MysticalIcy: Why am I not surprised?

FieryValor: He was crying.

MysticalIcy: ...

FieryValor: He said after he brought it to his room, Pikachu started punching it again.

MysticalIcy: *sighing emoji*

FieryValor: Then Pikachu typed the word "dab".

FieryValor: And Spark was so happy that he did a dab on the spot.

MysticalIcy: ...

FieryValor: And he was holding the keyboard before he did the dab.

MysticalIcy: Are you srs?

MysticalIcy: He threw it.

FieryValor: Yep.

MysticalIcy: He threw a keyboard while doing a dab.

FieryValor: Yep.

MysticalIcy: And he did that dab because his Pikachu typed the word "dab".

FieryValor: Yep.

MysticalIcy: ... Miracles do happen.

FieryValor: I guess.

MysticalIcy: ...

FieryValor: ...

MysticalIcy: So you gave him a new one?

FieryValor: Yep. He was crying, you know.

MysticalIcy: You totally should never give him a keyboard again.

FieryValor: Huh? Why?

MysticalIcy: Because he just crawled into my room and is now begging me for a new one.

FieryValor: ...

MysticalIcy: And apparently, this time is because Pikachu used a Thunderbolt on it.

FieryValor: *gasping emoji*

FieryValor: REVELATION.

FieryValor: PIKACHU HATES KEYBOARDS.

MysticalIcy: I thought we knew that long ago.

MysticalIcy: That's why it broke 15 keyboards in total.

FieryValor: You counted?

MysticalIcy: I am managing our dormitory funds, you know.

FieryValor: Thanks for the hard work.

MysticalIcy: You're welcome.

FieryValor: Btw

MysticalIcy: ?

FieryValor: Did you give him a new one?

MysticalIcy: No.

MysticalIcy: I'm not a keyboard supplier.

FieryValor: That's very true.

FieryValor: And? Is he still there?

MysticalIcy: No.

 _\- InstinctDab left the chatroom -_

FieryValor: Ah. I see.

MysticalIcy: And he's gone.

MysticalIcy: I have to focus on my report now.

FieryValor: Oh, sure.

FieryValor: Don't overwork.

MysticalIcy: Ok.

MysticalIcy: Next door, if you need me.

 _\- MysticalIcy left the chatroom -_

FieryValor: Good night!

FieryValor: And I was one second late in sending that.

FieryValor: Oh well.

 _\- FieryValor left the chatroom -_

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **Geography. The idea just miraculously popped into my head after I was done with a Data Response Question. So don't nag.**

 **I AM STUDYING.**

 **Plus you got a chapter.**

 **So don't nag.**

 **Don't.**

 **Nag.**

 **Okay.**

 **Bye.**

 **\- onetimetrip left the chatroom -**


	8. Chapter 5 Extra (Halloween Special)

**Chapter 5.3 (Chatroom Comedy 2 aka 2016 Halloween Special)**

 _\- InstinctDab entered the chatroom -_

InstinctDab: I'm the earliest again.

InstinctDab: Blahblahblah...

InstinctDab: I shall dress up for Halloween!

InstinctDab: Should I dress up as a potato or a minion?

InstinctDab: ...

InstinctDab: I'm a potato!

InstinctDab: I'm a minion!

InstinctDab: Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana, banana-ah-ah, potato-na-ah-ah, banana-ah-ah

InstinctDab: Wait.

InstinctDab: Am I a potato or a banana?

InstinctDab: Oh yeah, there's this meme with my team as a banana.

InstinctDab: So I'm a banana?

InstinctDab: ...

InstinctDab: Togari noh pocato-li kani malo mani kano chi ka-baba, ba-ba-nana

\- FieryValor entered the chatroom -

InstinctDab: Yoh plano boo la planonoh too ma bana-na la-ka moobi talamoo

FieryValor: What in Moltres are you doing, Spark?

InstinctDab: I'm typing the lyrics of the banana song.

FieryValor: The minion song?

InstinctDab: Banana song.

FieryValor: Lol

InstinctDab: Candela, am I a banana or a potato?

FieryValor: ... Why are you degrading yourself into veggies and fruits?

InstinctDab: Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-na-na, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana, banana-ah-ah, Pikachu-na-ah-ah

InstinctDab: Okay, I'm a Pikachu! I'm gonna dress up as Pikachu!

FieryValor: *sweatdropping emoji*

FieryValor: So in the end, it's Pikachu...

InstinctDab: Candela, what are you going to wear for Halloween?

FieryValor: OH!

FieryValor: Slenderman!

InstinctDab: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

FieryValor: It's a great idea, isn't it?

InstinctDab: Slenderman is horrible!

InstinctDab: Don't do it!

InstinctDab: You won't be able to sleep at night!

FieryValor: More like you won't be able to sleep at night.

InstinctDab: Don't wear it!

InstinctDab: DON'T.

FieryValor: How about no?

InstinctDab: Candelaaaaaaaaa

InstinctDab: Have mercy on my poor soul

FieryValor: Lololol

FieryValor: How about Sadako from The Ring?

InstinctDab: Noooooooooo

InstinctDab: Not the long hair lady!

InstinctDab: You can be a Pikachu with me!

FieryValor: Okay, I'll be Sadako!

InstinctDab: Noooooo!

InstinctDab: Where's Blanche?

InstinctDab: I need her to help me convince you

FieryValor: Blanche isn't coming online today.

InstinctDab: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

InstinctDab: Whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

FieryValor: She's reading her book.

InstinctDab: I'll go tell her to come online

FieryValor: Huh?

FieryValor: Spark.

FieryValor: Spark!

FieryValor: Is he seriously trying to disturb Blanche?

FieryValor: He has a deathwish.

FieryValor: Not like Blanche will come online so readily.

 _\- MysticalIcy entered the chatroom -_

FieryValor: O.o

FieryValor: You came.

FieryValor: What did you do, Spark?

MysticalIcy: ... He just came into my room and sang gibberish ...

MysticalIcy: Keyword is "sang"

FieryValor: ... Ah... ok...

FieryValor: I get it.

InstinctDab: It's not gibberish!

InstinctDab: *pouting emoji*

InstinctDab: It is a splendid song!

MysticalIcy: All about bananas...

InstinctDab: Yeah! Bananas!

FieryValor: He's gone bananas.

MysticalIcy: Agreed.

MysticalIcy: And can someone explain to me again, why are we chatting online when our rooms are so close to each other?

MysticalIcy: We can just go to the Common Room and chat.

FieryValor: Personally, I think this is way more fun.

InstinctDab: Haha, yeah!

FieryValor: Lol

InstinctDab: Lololol

MysticalIcy: What is this world becoming into...

InstinctDab: Melting polar ice caps.

InstinctDab: Higher carbon dioxide emissions.

InstinctDab: GLOBAL WARMING!

InstinctDab: SAVE THE EARTH!

FieryValor: Lol.

MysticalIcy: Spark, I appreciate that you love our planet. But no, I wasn't referring to that.

InstinctDab: Then what are you referring to?

MysticalIcy: Nevermind.

InstinctDab: Wait! Back on TOPIC!

InstinctDab: Blanche, tell Candela to not dress up as Sadako!

MysticalIcy: Candela, don't dress up as Sadako.

InstinctDab: Noooo say it with more power! I need to convince her!

MysticalIcy: Because I'm the one that is going to dress up as Sadako.

InstinctDab: What!?

InstinctDab: No

InstinctDab: No

InstinctDab: Nonononononononononononono

FieryValor: Lolololol

FieryValor: Then I'll be Kayako

MysticalIcy: Sadako versus Kayako?

MysticalIcy: Nice.

FieryValor: Here's to the ghostly showdown of the century!

InstinctDab: Noooooooooooooooooo

InstinctDab: Don't do this to me!

InstinctDab: My heart won't be able to take it!

InstinctDab: Please be nice to me

FieryValor: Too bad.

MysticalIcy: Too bad indeed.

InstinctDab: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InstinctDab: *crying emoji"

InstinctDab: Oh.

InstinctDab: I want to eat something.

FieryValor: Randomness

InstinctDab: Thankyouthankyouthankyou

FieryValor: Lol

MysticalIcy: Ok.

InstinctDab: I'm hungry.

InstinctDab: Anyone has food?

FieryValor: ... I have a bunch of bananas if you want

MysticalIcy: How amusing.

InstinctDab: Oooohhhhh! BANANAS! I don't mind!

InstinctDab: Bananas are awesome

FieryValor: Lol

FieryValor: Okay

FieryValor: Come to my room to get your awesome bananas

InstinctDab: Yayyyy

MysticalIcy: Oh

MysticalIcy: I saw this article before

MysticalIcy: And apparently bananas are radioactive

FieryValor: What!? Are you serious?"

FieryValor: OH NO.

MysticalIcy: It's just slightly radioactive. Don't freak out.

FieryValor: BLANCHE SOS

FieryValor: SOS

MysticalIcy: It's SLIGHTLY radioactive. Stop exaggerating it all on your own.

FieryValor: Not me!

FieryValor: Spark's choking!

FieryValor: What do I do?

MysticalIcy: You're joking

FieryValor: All jokes aren't jokes when it comes to Spark!

FieryValor: HURRY

FieryValor: HE

FieryValor: IS

FieryValor: FOAMING

FieryValor: AT

FieryValor: THE

FieryValor: MOUTH

FieryValor: !

FieryValor: He's gonna get possessed!

MysticalIcy: Holy Articuno

 _\- MysticalIcy left the chatroom -_

InstinctDab: Kjajdbskanckwolxxmsajddvsnskakxnxbfnwllajxjfbwjakkxbfjekaakxjhcbdhekajdjfbdkakoaoaoakdjdndddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbb

FieryValor: Omg no.

InstinctDab: Ajabdjajzbbeodbsjxjjwbxsksjxbakdjhdhcbsoaojxbwowpzpxsbjqnzbegdvxjdnwbhslzmxndoqpiehdnxlwkwhfmf

FieryValor: Pikachu stoppppppp

InstinctDab: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy

FieryValor: What the...

InstinctDab: Misbajadjwofbahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha

FieryValor: You're totally mocking me right, you damn mouse?

InstinctDab: Hahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahah

FieryValor: Arrghh!

 _\- FieryValor left the chatroom -_

InstinctDab: Noonewilleverknowaboutmyexistencehahahahahahahamuahahahahahahahahahahahamuahahahahahahahahahaha

InstinctDab: Ishallhaunt this keyboardforalleternity

InstinctDab: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

 _\- InstinctDab left the chatroom -_

* * *

Spark's trusty Pikachu has exorcised the malevolent spirit residing in the keyboard with a splendid Thunderbolt.

Although it got scolded by Candela in the end for the destruction.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I've been busy so I doubt there will be any full length chapters anytime soon... My apologies.**

 **Even so, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, despite how short it is, and do look forward to Chapter 6 and 7!**

 **Chapter 6 + 7 preview: The very first GO! Festival is coming! A new amusement park is built in commemoration for the event, and the Leaders get to have the whole place for themselves for a day! Spark is electrocuting the rollercoasters, Blanche freezing up the haunted houses, and Candela is setting fire to the carousel. What's more, the Team Leaders will be starring in the highlight of the event: "Romeo and Juliet". But what will happen when their character roles get all screwed up when a certain Leader ends up in the spotlight?**


	9. Chapter 6

The blonde-haired young man bounded forward, as the metallic blue gates adorned with red and gold highlights swung open with a flourish, instantly exciting the Team Instinct Leader more than ever, as he rushed in, jumping up and down with glee, before he momentarily stood still and turned over to his companions. A silly grin over his face, eyes brimming with incoherent exuberance as he looked at them with a sort of starvation for whatever lies ahead of him.

"We..." He started, as he shook his whole body with uncontrollable excitement. "Are in the Amusement Park!" He shouted, arms shooting upwards, before he started to cry out tears of gratitude. Diving to the ground, he kissed the ground repeatedly, as if finding a long lost lover in the midst of nowhere.

"Ugh." Blanche cringed. "Don't kiss the ground. The germs, remember?"

Candela waved her away as her eyes sparkled brightly. "You know, it's not everyday where you can get to have a whole amusement park for yourself! I mean, I am excited!" She jumped forward, lavishing the grand sunlight shone upon her while she screamed, "Bless my soul, I'm never going home!"

"It's just an amusement park." Blanche commented indifferently.

The other two evidently did not hear her, as both joined together, cheering repeatedly, "Hallelujah, hallelujah, we're at the amusement park! Hallelujah, hallelujah!"

Blanche face-palmed herself, trying to sort out her priorities. To go home, or tame these two wild beasts.

"Where do we go first?" Spark shouted.

"Who cares! Wherever!" Candela replied.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blanche called out. "We need to take the map-"

Her words laid on deaf ears as the other two Leaders linked arms and dashed forward, all the while chanting, "Hallelujah, hallelujah, the amusement park!"

"This is going to be a long day." groaned Blanche, before she ran after the two balls of excitement.

* * *

"No, no, no, no..." Blanche shook her head, her face losing its color as she gazed at the behemoth of a ride. "Not the roller coaster."

"Oh yes! The roller coaster!" Spark cried out as he rushed towards the stairs.

"No, no, no, no... Not the roller coaster."

Blanche turned to her lady-friend, rather surprised at her sudden deflation in excitement. Candela turned to the white-haired lady, and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well, um, you see... Spark gets... a little overboard... when his adrenaline rises over the limit."

"That's not the reason." Blanche pointed out. "Your face says it all."

"Oh, fine. I'm scared of heights."

"Scared?" Blanche raised a brow.

"Terrified."

"And you control one of the Three Legendary Birds." Blanche said with a profound kind of curiosity.

"Yes, I get that a lot as a kid. Now if you excuse me-"

"Candela, Blanche! Come aboard!" Spark beckoned them from inside the carriage. "It starting!"

"Oh, no, Spark, I don't think-" Blanche began.

"Oh, come on! There's only twenty more seconds!"

"You can go ahead, Spark! It would be better... if I don't ride that thing and get killed by terror." Candela whispered the last bit as she shuddered a little.

"What did you say?"

"Get some alone time, Spark! Blanche shouted. "It's better for all of us!"

"In what waaaaaaaaaaaa-" The tracks squeaked, and soon he was shooting off, climbing up the slope. Blanche and Candela heaved a sigh of relief, both looking up as the train approached the apex.

"So, you didn't want to ride it because?" Candela asked.

"Spark gets a little overboard with his output when he's overly excited," Blanche said blandly. "According to my calculations, if you take gravity's pull, the initial speed of the carriage, excess electricity powering it, and possible detachment of the wheels from the tracks, causing gravity's pull to be exerted-"

"Alright, Blanche, I get it." Candela gasped as she bit her lower lip.

The train paused momentarily at the peak, silence blanketing over the park as the two Leaders gazed at the tiny yellow spot sitting inside the first carriage with bated breath.

The train dropped downwards, Spark's screams resounding everywhere in the park. The train squeaked, electricity leaking out. The vehicle accelerated, feeding onto the electricity generated by the Team Instinct leader. It started heading towards the loopy-loops, almost detaching itself from the tracks, and more sparks emerged, enveloping the roller coaster like a shower of fireworks.

"All according to my calculations." She finished, as the ride skidded to a stop. Spark walked out giddily, a huge grin on his face, before the peak of the attraction exploded, metal parts bursting out, one narrowingly landing next to Candela, who froze in shock.

"I'm alive. Thank goodness I'm alive." Candela muttered, her eyes wide.

"Bless my soul, I am going home." Blanche said as she clasped her hands together.

* * *

"And why am I standing in front of a. Haunted. House!" The Team Mystic Leader groaned as she smacked her face.

"Why not? It's haunted. Unless you're scared~?" Candela drawled, her eyes glancing at Blanche teasingly.

"No. Because it's incredibly irrelevant to me. And it insults my intelligence." She answered, trying to hide the slight quivering of her lips. "And where's Spark?"

Candela let out a laugh, pointing towards the entrance, "Our little boy is already long gone."

Blanche pursed her lips, shooting an angry look at Candela, who returned her with a knowing smirk. The Team Valor Leader gestured towards the entrance, inviting Blanche to go for it.

"Your- I mean, our, princess is waiting inside, I'm sure you- I mean, we, can never leave him alone."

Blanche glared at her, irritated, but strangely found herself unable to retort.

"You'll remember this." She growled.

"I've already did, Blanche dear." Candela winked at her playfully. "It's Valor's speciality to provoke Mystics."

"And I'll have to agree with that." Blanche huffed. Following that, she strode off, setting foot into the dreaded haunted house.

Darkness enveloped her, and gulping a lump of saliva down her throat, she took a tentative step forward. Her feet felt enormously heavy, but she willed herself to move forward. Twenty steps in, everything was fine.

Until a strangled cry rang out, sending a chill down Blanche's spine, while Candela waltzed in, whistling.

And the next thing, was a series of screams ringing out of the attraction. Skulls, decaying corpses, bugs, blood jumped at her every second, and there, the Team Mystic Leader shook with fear as she fled for her life.

"No! Get away from me! No! The germs! The GERMS!" She yelled. "GAH! BLOOD! MOLD! NOOOO!"

Candela, on the other hand, was bowling over in laughter, as she tried to control her laughter.

"Gengars! Gengars! AHHHHHH!" Spark's screams burst out all of a sudden. "Eeeeeeeekkkk!"

"And here I was wondering when he will scream." Candela chuckled as she picked herself up from the floor. "Now then- uh oh."

"Noooooooo! What in Moltres are you two doing!?"

The Team Valor Leader immediately ran in the opposite direction, towards the entrance, as the walls were quickly lined with ice, while electricity coursed through th ground. The concrete cracked, the props disintegrating, and by the time Candela managed to escape, an inevitable explosion caused the whole Haunted House to become a mass of ice crackling with traces of electricity. Meanwhile, Blanche and Spark emerged at the other end, where the exit was supposed to be, both shuddering with fear as they exchanged glances with each other, before both of their knees buckled and down they fell to the ground, like ragdolls.

Sighing, Candela muttered, "Well, that's another attraction destroyed. Good job, us."

* * *

"Alright, here's some ground rules for the two of you." Candela shouted, crossing her arms, before she let out of gasp in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this... am I becoming a Blanche-type?"

"Excuse you." Blanche murmured, looking offended. Candela smirked at her rival, and waved her hand.

"Anyway, no more freezing, electrocuting, or destroying any rides." Candela said.

"And burning." Blanche added.

"And burning." Spark agreed.

"Excuse you." Candela retorted, and she started looking around the park. "Now, which ride should we go-"

Until the other two Leaders suddenly charged at her, each holding her by one arm, dragging her away with a speed like no other.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" She yelled, but before she could speak another word, she found herself strapped to a seat, all buckled up, and she caught a glimpse of Blanche's sly smile while a voice spoke, loud and clear.

"The ride 'Go Drop' will commence in three-"

Candela's eyes widened, her face paling, when realization dawned upon her.

"Two-"

The Valor Team Leader started fumbling with her seatbelts, but all of them were secured, and wouldn't budge one bit.

"No! Goddamn you, Blanche-"

"One-"

"Not a Drop Tower-!"

"Zero."

A ear-splitting shriek resounded as the seats climbed up, and poor Candela continued to scream for her dear life, but to no avail, as the seats reached the apex, and paused.

And then, it dropped.

The screams went even louder, while explosions burst out consecutively from the top down, fire burning the top of the ride. The ride malfunctioned, and suddenly Candela was dropped even faster towards the ground, and she screamed even louder. By then, the seatbelts were burnt into cinders, and the terrified Leader jumped down from her seat, landing perfectly on her feet, before she collapsed into an undignified heap, clearly incapacitated by the fearsome experience.

Blanche was now standing in front of her, looking victorious, an evil smile on her face as she looked at her friend, who glared at her with a mix of hate and dizziness.

"You'll remember this, Blanche."

"I've already did, Candela dear." Blanche winked at her. "It's Mystic's speciality to provoke Valors."


	10. Chapter 7

**Hi guysss, so this is something like a prelude to the "Romeo and Juliet" arc of the story. I'm running out of ideas and I probably need to raise the rating to T or something. Plus I'm craving for chocolate. Please give me chocolate cookies. And I've also fallen into the Kpop trap, tyvm.**

* * *

"Blanche! Blanche!"

Candela came tumbling into the common room, hollering, her face a wreck, tears running down her cheeks as if there's no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Blanche sat there, indifferent, and with a monotonous voice, she spoke, "What is it this time?"

"Spark, Spark, he, I mean, she, no, wait, she's a he, but no, he's a she, wait, what?" She blabbered with a look of horror on her face. "I must be dreaming."

"Okay," Blanche replied, her eyes not tearing away from the novel.

"No, wait, Blanche...," Candela took in a huge gulp of air, and continued, "Hear me out!"

"I am." Blanche sighed. "It's probably something dumb again."

"Spark is Juliet."

"Yay, great. No surprise - wait, what did you just say!?" Blanche nearly jumped up from the couch, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Juliet, as in, the Shakespearean play for the GO festival? Juliet, the female protagonist?"

Candela replied with vigorous nods.

"Who decided this?"

"The players." Candela gasped. "And... and..."

"And what?"

"You're Romeo."

"...You've got to be bloody kidding me."

"Life is a fickle thing." Candela merely sighed. "I'm a tree, for god's sake!"

"I'm Romeo..." Blanche murmured, in a daze from the shock.

"I'm Tree A..." Candela moaned, tears coming down like waterfalls.

"I want to be a tree too. In my next life. And the next... And the next..." Blanche droned, her spirit leaving her body, slowly but surely.

The two of them were groveling on the floor, hugging their legs as they contemplated about life, about the play, and about anything else they could think of at the moment. None noticed a tall young man- I mean, lady, yes, a lady, with lush, golden yellow locks, baby blue eyes, walking in softly, so soft it was as if he- I mean, she, was walking on clouds.

"What are you girls doing?" He, I mean, she (damn I'm so confused now) said. Blanche and Candela immediately looked up, and at that moment in time, both received another blow of shock, right in their face.

Spark became a girl.

There was no denying what they were seeing. It was a hundred percent, female Spark. Both lost all words, as their eyes were fixated onto her, alarmed by the change, yet entranced by her beauty, and at the same time, doubting their life choices and whether they should take a knife and stab themselves to ascertain the fact that they were still in reality.

"Spark... You... a woman... how?" Blanche blurted out the little words she could muster.

"The game masters, of course." Her voice was dainty and was oh so very pleasant to listen to. "Niantic remodeled me slightly."

"Slightly? You're a whole different person now! How are you okay with this!?" Candela yelled in disbelief.

"Why not? It's just that I lost something down there and gained something up here, and it doesn't really make much of a difference to me. It will only last until the end of the festival. Isn't that just the same for Blanche?" Spark said, his words pure and honest.

"Wait, you mean me?" Blanche exclaimed, as she absent-mindedly touched her own chest. "I didn't gain anything. It's still as flat as a washboard."

"Blanche, I think he means... down there." Candela sighed.

"Huh?" Blanche muttered until she felt something that wasn't there before in between her legs. Her face turned salmon pink, and suddenly, she - I mean, he (okay gender crisis over here) dashed out of the common room, screaming all the way down the hallway.

"She didn't look any different if I were to say," Candela muttered. "And why am I feeling so stiff?"

"Erm... Candela?" Spark said cautiously. "You're... brown."

"Well, of course, I have brown skin," Candela answered.

"No, not that. It's just, you're really brown."

"What do you mean?" Candela stared at Spark incredulously.

"Like... You have branches... and roots, and everything."

A moment of silence ensued.

"Oh. I'm a tree."

* * *

 **Because I'm typing through my phone, and I have no idea about how I should put in the line breaks, so let's just leave it as it is. I'm far too lazy to switch on my laptop just to put in two lines.** **And before I go on an indefinite hiatus, let me just say, I love Sandeul from B1A4 so much, and words will never express how good his singing is. And although my love for Jhope from BTS has died down a bit, he really rocked on that mixtape!** **And to you who are reading this, it's already three months into 2018 but I wish you all the best in your endeavors! Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 8

**The Nonsense Play of Chaos**

The rehearsal was starting. The lights blinked on with a snap, centering on the stage, illuminating a woman with luscious blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, dressed in a sparkling yellow gown studded with little diamonds. She truly shone in the middle of the stage, and taking a deep breath, she got ready with her vocal cords.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights," she sang, her voice reverberating through the air, soft yet strong. "All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough-"

"Okay stop, stop, stop." A man cried out, as he stood up from the audience seat. He was the director, and clearly, he was exasperated.

"Spark, how many times do I have to tell you, we're not singing 'The Greatest Showman' and that songs are supposed to be started from the beginning," he said firmly, emphasizing his point with hand motions. "Not the freaking chorus!"

"Oh, oops," the woman said sheepishly. "I felt like I was Jenny Lind from the movie and got carried away."

The director sighed and waved his hand, motioning female Spark to redo the song, so that they can finally kick-start the rehearsal. Spark took in another deep breath, and there, she goes.

"You are safe in my heart," She sang the beautiful tune. "And my heart will go on and on~"

Then she bowed, signifying the end of her performance, and this time, the director who had been massaging his temples the whole time stood up.

"Oh, my goodness." He gasped. "It's not 'Titanic' either, you... argh! And why would you sing the ending of the song this time? Stop testing my patience! Argh!"

He let out a yell before he threw down the script and stormed off.

"I'm quitting, goodbye!"

Meanwhile, Spark stood on the stage, dumbfounded, and when the lights turned off, the whole stage was dark. Her soft, quiet voice then spoke in the middle of the darkness, confused and puzzled.

"Weren't we just singing about some generic love story anyway?"

* * *

"Great, just great," Blanche muttered as he smacked his palm onto his face. "What do we do now?"

He spun around, just to see nearly a hundred musical actors before him, staring back at him blankly. The Team Leader Impersonator Trio exchanged glances and shrugged, not knowing what to do either. The Mystic Leader paced around the practice room, a frown visible on his handsome face.

"We can just, you know, sing?" A voice called out. "Or something?"

Blanche felt a vein pop inside his head, and he charged straight towards the blonde lady, who immediately stood up, ready to run away, but was quickly stopped the moment Blanche's palm hit squarely onto the wall next to her face, effectively doing a kabedon* onto the beautiful female. She trembled, her baby blue eyes staring into Blanche's cold grey ones.

"And who was it that made the director quit?" He hissed. "By singing Disney Princess songs on the first day of rehearsals, Les Misérables on the second day, and then never even once sang the song we were supposed to sing for goddamn Romeo. And. Juliet!"

"It's not every day that you, um, get to be a female and be able to sing all the higher registers?" She whispered in reply. Blanche immediately headbutted Spark right in the head, and the poor Leader let out a soft whimper and covering onto the bump on her forehead, she tried to hold in the tears.

"I'm sowwy!" She murmured. "I'll sing properly this time!"

"Good." Blanche huffed and turned back to the musical actors. He clapped his hands twice, capturing their attention.

"Okay, although we don't have the director with us, we'll be fine." He said. "We can do this performance! Now, off you go to get ready, we'll start in thirty minutes!"

The actors all scattered, including Troyard, Soleina, and Lilian. Spark, on the other hand, screamed shrilly and shook Blanche violently.

"Wait, performance!?" Spark cried out in alarm, not believing her ears. "Weren't we supposed to have another rehearsal?"

"Today's the day already," Blanche uttered monotonously. "And stop shaking me, I'm gonna vomit if you don't."

"I don't even know what is the plot about!" He moaned. "The director told me nothing!"

Blanche was so ready to hammer female Spark into the ground.

"Candela has the script," He gasped. "Candela, could you pass me the script?"

No one replied, and Blanche looked around, just to see a tree waddling up to him, leaves rustling and all.

The leaves started rustling loudly.

"You don't have it, do you." Blanche sighed.

The tree jumped a little, as if in acknowledgment of his words. And it started skipping side to side.

"You ate it..." Blanche sighed even more dejectedly, not able to cope with this dumb nonsense. "How can a tree eat? You photosynthesize!"

Candela rustled its leaves more indignantly than ever.

"Don't give me the excuse that you were hungry. What about the author?" Blanche said out loud to me. "You should know the plot of the Romeo and Juliet well, so just write us perfectly acting out our roles then."

I chuckled, giving a sly smirk.

Too bad, I've never read Romeo and Juliet in my whole life.

Blanche was so ready to pass out.

"Okay, we have no director, no script, a clueless female lead and a useless author... honestly, I'm am so damn tired of this nonsense."

His shoulders sank, and finally, begrudgingly, he muttered, "Let's do a nonsense Romeo and Juliet then."

Spark let out a cheer, the female turning around and skipping out of the practice room in triumph, while Candela spun, leaves dropping everywhere in the room.

* * *

It was darkness everywhere in the concert hall, millions of trainers at the audience seats that reached out miles away from the stage. It was quiet, and everyone anticipated the start of the musical play that would be acted out by their beloved Leaders.

"A long, long time ago," a voice narrated. "In the land of, um, Romeo and Juliet, where two opposing families, one named Capulet and the other Montague, fought each other, perhaps every day? Probably every day."

Thousands of whispers exploded in the hall, many surprised by the strange introduction.

"The Capulets had a daughter, named Juliet, and she was as beautiful as the sun and was a striking young lady with unparalleled beauty."

A spotlight was shone, and instantly, cheers were heard, as everyone watched a graceful female Spark peeking her head out from the tower.

"While the Montagues had a son, named Romeo, who was the bravest, and most handsome man in the land."

Another spotlight snapped on, and cheers erupted, as Blanche walked onto the stage.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." He sang, perfect pitch and tone.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

He knealt down, his head gazing up at the small tower window, expecting Spark's next lines.

"Sorry what? I can't hear you." Spark shouted. "Can you repeat that louder this time please!"

A holler of laughter, while Blanche tried to control his annoyance, and repeated his lines.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Blanche called out charmingly.

"Um, this is literally the first time we met, so..." Spark replied, the lady herself looking convinced that she was in character. "I doubt that I'm your love."

Another howl of laughter and the audience had already long bought the idea of the play is that of a comedic one. Knowing that he could only go with the flow, Blanche took in a deep breath.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"Wait, aren't I Juliet- Oh, I see." Spark murmured. "I'm a Disney Princess!"

"Yes, you are." Blanche breathed, already too tired to retort. The audience laughed once more.

"And at last I see the lights~ and-"

"Let down your goddamn hair while I still feel like joking around!" Blanche shouted. "We need to get the plot moving and we're nowhere near the ending, so don't you dare sing that song yet!"

"Oh, I don't really have that much hair though," Spark replied, running her hands through her golden locks. Blanche sighed once more, exasperated. He worked her powers, a flight of ice stairs emerging. The audience wowed, and glad that it was entertaining enough, Blanche ascended suavely.

"Sing 'Let It Go'!" Spark called out excitedly, and Blanche clicked his tongue irritably.

"No," He flatly rejected her, and reaching the edge of the balcony, he grabbed Spark by the collar and staring straight into her baby blue eyes, his lips curved into a smirk.

"And you shall be my lover for an hour," Blanche declared. "Juliet."

Squeals erupted, while Spark visibly blushed, her cheeks red and she quickly covered her face in embarrassment.

* * *

Candela honestly didn't know how she should feel at this moment.

"I am Groot." Spark suddenly said triumphantly, and she leaped out of the curtains, doing a superman pose. "And you, good tree, what are you here for?"

Candela didn't know what to say. More like, she couldn't say anything in her stupid tree body. For the past twenty minutes, Spark had been assuming the identities of numerous fictional characters to the point of exasperation, and no one even knows where the story progression was at right now.

She rustled the leaves on her branches angrily at Spark. _Get your act together, Juliet._

"You are Groot?" Spark asked incredulously, clearly misunderstanding her tree language. "Oh, right."

"What 'Oh, right'?! Spark, you're bloody supposed to be Juliet!" Screamed Blanche, who came tumbling over towards the blonde. "Stop acting OOC!"

The audience laughed, already fully convinced that this was purely nonsensical humor.

"You're supposed to have died, and Romeo suddenly wakes up and finds Juliet to be dead! Can't you just peacefully lie down and sleep? Is it honestly that hard?" Blanche cried out.

"Wait, I died?" Spark gasped. "Thanos killed me?"

And Blanche was ready to faint on the spot.

"Thanos did not kill you, and let me repeat this," Blanche said between his teeth. "You are not in the Marvel Universe, you are not a Disney Princess, you are not Jon Snow, you are not Harry Potter, and you most certainly are not Groot!"

"Then who's Groot?" Spark asked in shock.

"Candela is!" Blanche said in his delirium. "Just be a good Juliet and fake die now, so I can kiss you and fake kill myself and we can end this nonsense!"

The whole area went deathly quiet from Blanche's outburst of anger. The Leader of Mystic, the cold, rational leader of ice had just lost his cool.

And proclaimed she wanted to kiss Spark.

Seemingly noticing what he had just said, Blanche's face went a bright red, all the way to the tip of his ears. He was honestly weighing the options: to freeze everyone else to death or kill himself in embarrassment.

While Spark looked around, in confusion, wondering what had happened to make everyone go speechless.

Until the rustling of leaves was heard, with Candela the tree marching up straight with her root limbs. She positioned herself right between her fellow Leaders, and her branches suddenly grew longer, morphing into words that read:

"I am not Groot!"

"DOES THAT EVEN MATTER NOW?" The audience yelled in unison.

* * *

 **This is honestly the funniest, stupidest and most nonsensical thing I have written. I swear.**

 **And I still haven't watch Infinity War, because there are so many spoilers everywhere, and I might as well know the whole story by now.**

 **Anyways, I wrote this in the spur of the moment, and I probably won't update anytime soon. Perhaps until I have another burst of genius (or weirdness, if one might call it) that can propel me to write something funny.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Personality Crises**

"Strange..."

"What?" Candela asked, her eyes not shifting away from her 3DS.

"Have you seen Spark?"

"Spark?" The Valor Leader flatly said. "Haven't seen him since the GO festival."

"Why, aren't you completely nonchalent about Spark going missing." Blanche said irritably.

"Why, aren't you completely paranoid about Spark going missing." Candela paused her game, and then added. "Young girl in love?"

"You know very well I'm not." Blanche snapped. "I'm simply concerned about a fellow roommate who has been missing for three days."

"Wait," Candela gasped as she sat up on the couch. "Three days?"

"Great, finally you realize." Blanche muttered.

"I mean... uh...," Candela trailed off. "He does disappear now and then, so I didn't really notice. But seriously, three days?"

"Yes," Blanchd sighed. "Hope he did not land himself into trouble."

"Honestly, I'm expecting everything." Candela said. "From getting trashed by a Rapidash, to getting slammed on by a Snorlax, or maybe kidnapped by his Pikachu."

"No way,"

"Yes way," Candela asserted. "It's Spark we're talking about. You and I should know that better than anyone else."

"Point taken," Blanche agreed. "So that simply means we don't have a start point on how to find him."

Candela perked up. "We can always start with his room."

"Respect his privacy, stupid."

"Do I have to remind you that we have already breached it two months ago?" Candela smirked.

Blanche groaned, instantly reminded of that silly thing she did with her friend. "Fine, just this one more time."

Candela then stood up, and the two leaders meandered their way towards Spark's room. They twisted the doorknob carefully, and they entered the room with soft, wary footsteps.

Flicking the lightswitch on, they were greeted by a horrific scene of the room to have been run over by a literal hurricane, study desk and keyboards littering around. The once utopian, exuberant room of Spark had been transformed into that of a dystopian, despaired one.

"Moltres," Candela slapped two hands on her cheeks. "Who did this?"

"We're gonna find out," Blanche said as she strode over to the crime scene, her eyes scanning across the floor. Hundreds of tiny muddy footprints were rained down onto the floor, looking almost like those from horror films.

"Footprints..." She murmured. "... They look oddly familiar."

"I see burnt marks on the walls," Candela pointed out, her fingers tracing the zig-zagged lines. "It seems lightning struck it."

The Mystic Leader glanced around the room, noticing a rather obvious difference to the shelves and the sheer lack of yellow in the room. Her eyes widened, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Candela." Blanche uttered, her lips drying up. "All the Pikachu dolls are gone."

"Wait, what?" Candela shouted, her eyes doing a quick scan across the room. "Now that you mention it..."

"Okay, this is getting really weird." Blanche asked urgently. "Can you remember anything odd going on around Spark?"

"Well, I remember Spark saying that he can't stand Pikachu recently," Candela shrugged. "Not sure why though."

Blanche froze. "Please repeat that."

"Spark said he can't stand Pikachu-" Candela gulped nervously, suddenly aware of what she was saying. "Oh my Moltres, am I hearing what I'm saying? Spark can't stand Pikachu?"

"That's what you said you heard."

"Yes, I'm sure I heard it."

"You're positive that you heard that coming out of Spark's mouth?"

"I pretty much remember whatever crap Spark says everyday, thanks to my weirdly useful memory, so yes, I'm positive." replied Candela before she shuddered. "But now I'm doubting myself."

"I won't remove the possibility." Blanche said as she examined the footprints. "A shitload of Pikachu seemed to have raid his room."

"And kidnapped him." Candela concluded and then shrieked. "My prediction came true!"

"I suppose it did." Blanche noted blandly. "But now what? Where would they have brought Spark to? And why?"

"Clearly to exact their revenge since Spark disliked them for the first time in history." Candela shook her head vehemently. "It's not even Halloween so why are things so eff up?"

"That idea can wait," Blanche said before she turned around and headed towards the door. "We need to find Spark, wherever he is. I'll use GPS and try to detect his phone, and you... can... uh, play your game or something till I get a signal."

"Not the worst plan," Candela commented as she went after her friend. "Not the best either."

* * *

"Found him,"

"Nn?" Candela plucked her 3DS out of her hands. "Where?"

"He's somewhere near the Bermuda Triangle."

"Okay, great, how are we supposed to get there?"

"No clue."

"Welp, the mission's a lost cause." Candela said and flopped back onto the couch. "Tell me when he gets back."

"Where's the sense of urgency you had ten minutes ago?" Blanche muttered irritably.

"Lost to gaming."

"You are a lost cause." Blanche grimaced, and flipping open her laptop, she attempted to contact Professor Willow via video chat.

"Professor," Blanche greeted when the call connected, the professor's face appearing on screen. "There's an emergency."

"Is it Spark again?" The professor's tired voice said from the other end.

"Yes," Blanche said with a twang of guilt. Usually both Candela and herself can manage and tackle Spark by themselves, but often, Professor Willow gets dragged into their daily mess, in which Blanche felt sorry for.

"What is it this time?"

"He supposedly got kidnapped by his own Pikachu."

"Oh!" The professor said, his face lighting up. "That's Niantic's fault, I believe."

"Do you mind elaborating more?" Blanche inquired.

"Remember that they remodeled you guys into your alternate models during the GO festival? Seems like the guys back in Niantic accidentally tweaked Spark's personality to that of a Pikachu-hating trainer when they tried to change him back.."

"What!?" Blanche gasped loudly, causing Candela to sit up and look at her incredulously.

"And with Pikachu getting increasingly over-rated, it seems that it has become wilder than before, and glitchier. So when Spark, their main spokesperson turned against it, it's no wonder that it will kidnap him."

"What's gonna happen to Spark?" Blanche asked, frowning.

"No worries, Blanche. The staff is working hard to revert him back to normal and eliminating the glitchy Pikachu." Professor Willow said with a calm tone. "He'll get back home eventually."

"I see, thank you, professor."

"My pleasure."

They ended the call sooner than expected, and the two Leaders exchanged glances, not knowing what to do next.

"So... we don't have to do anything?" Candela asked.

"I guess we don't." Blanche answered.

Suddenly, the door at the main entrance slammed open, alarming the Leaders who immediately stood up, hands armed with their Pokéballs.

"I'm home!" A familiar cry came, and the Leaders relaxed. Speak of the devil.

Spark ran in, his face sparkling with excitement. His whole face was muddy, clothes filthy, hair amok, but otherwise, safe and sound.

"Guess what?" He said with an air of fantasy around him. "Pikachu brought me to an uninhabited island. And it hung me over a fire! Isn't that so cool?"

"Um...," the two Leaders said in unison, not knowing how to respond. They nudged each other at the same time, and both then answered their eager fellow Leader, "Yeah, real cool."

"And Niantic made me hate Pikachu!" The boy suddenly took a turn in his emotions, looking irate at the next second. "How dare they make me hate Pikachu." Sparks of electricity flickered around him dangerously.

"It was a mistake, Spark." Candela said, trying her best to appease the Instinct Leader.

"True," Spark agreed, his anger dying almost immediately. "They gave me a Mimikyu as compensation. Said that it will arrive in the mail in a week."

"Great! Everything worked out in the end then!" Blanche said cheerily.

"Yep!"

"Go shower then," Candela sighed. "You're utterly unhygienic right now."

Spark nodded, and was ready to head towards his room to grab a change of clothes when he noticed something clearly out of the ordinary.

"Wait, is it just me... or...," Spark's gaze shifted between the two other Leaders. "The two of you seem different?"

"Huh? What?" Blanche gasped, confused.

"Please be rational, Spark." Candela murmured.

"Okay, give me a second." Spark gave a time-out sign with his hand. "Did Candela just talked about hygiene and rationality?"

"What the eff?" Blanche said. "She never does that."

"And you would never speak so casually, Blanche. And rudely." Spark pointed at her with a quivering finger. "It's not April Fool's is it? You two are not pranking me, are you?"

"You must be under the weather, Spark. Pikachu must have roasted you to the bone or something." Candela shook her head, a serious and concerned expression on her face.

"Pikachu will never roast me!" Spark interjected. "And please stop talking like Blanche, it's creeping me out."

"Well, I apologize for being me," Candela muttered irritably.

"Anyways, go off to shower so that we can play some games later!" Blanche said as she waved the 3DS in her hand.

Spark trembled, weirded out by the cheery tone in Blanche's voice. Blanche was never this jolly. Never.

Before he could voice out his thoughts to the Mystic Leader, the laptop buzzed, Professor Willow's face appearing on the screen at the next moment.

"Goodness, Blanche, Candela, I received updates from Niantic - Hey, Spark! You managed to get back!"

"Yes, professor!" The Instinct Leader said with a salute.

"Sorry, professor, what updates did you receive?" Candela said as she stared at the screen, looking very focused and almost intelligent.

"Yeah, professor, what is it?" Blanche chirped from the side.

The professor smacked his palm against his forehead, exasperated. "Looks like it really happened."

"What happened?" Blanche and Candela asked in unison.

"Shit happened," the professor groaned. "Niantic messed up with the system again. When they revert Spark back to his correct personality, they accidentally altered something else."

"What is it?"

Spark pursed his lips, knowing exactly where this is going, for once.

"Blanche, Candela," the professor announced grimly. "They switched your personalities."

* * *

 **In all due seriousness, Niantic honestly has nothing to do with the events that occurred in this chapter. This is a fanfiction. Nothing within it actually occurs in reality, so please don't come after my head, Niantic. Thank you.**


End file.
